La nueva vida de Naruto junto a las hadas
by fechoritas
Summary: Naruto y sasuke despues de derrotar a kaguya son enviados devuelta a su dimension pero por alguna razon naruto y los bijus son enviados a otra dimension , a la vez que hagoromo le explica a naruto que en su dimension paso 200 años , a lo que deciden llevarlo a otra dimension para que siga con su vida pero sin poder volver a konoha ..
1. Dejando las naciones elementales

**Dejando las naciones elementales**

La batalla contra kaguya habia finalizado, Naruto y Sasuke lograron sellarla utilizando el chakra del ying y el yang que habia dado el Rikudo-sennin, tras finalizar el sellado naruto, sakura, sasuke y kakashi debian ser regresados a su elección. . .

Los mensajes de correo electrónico, los mensajes, los mensajes y los amigos deben ser teletransportados en su dimensión, pero por alguna razón, Naruto y el hecho de que no hayan sido llevados a una montaña nevada. No le tomo mucho tiempo deduce a los niños que no están ya en las naciones elementales por que no llego a percibir otro chakra o presencia en el lugar que nuestro rubio no entendía

(pov naruto)

Emmmm repitelo que no entiendo- dijo naruto que por centesima le preguntaba a su compañero de toda la vida

... sabia que eras un idioma pero no pense hasta que extremo, no puedo creer que no llega un sentido algo tan simple como eso, alguein de usted expliqueles que yo ya me harte - * dijo kurama mientras se recostaba frustrado por la poca capacidad mental de su "amado" jinchuriki.

\- No nos mires a nosotros, es tu jinchuriki es tu problema no mio - dijo matatabi la gata de las dos colas, algo molesto por la actitud de su hermano mayor.

-eso es cierto hermano, adiós y hubieras cuidado del cachorro.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA, estas locomotoras se han convertido en un problema por el hecho de ser un asesino de masas hahahahha- dijo shukaku el mapa de una cola que no paraba de reirse.

Al menos no es un loco como tu jinchuriki mapache amante de la sangre- dijo kokuo la cabra-delfin de 5 colas.

Ademas Narto fue capaz de ser amigo de Kurama por lo que no me extrañaria que también nos amistemos con el ... -dijo saiken la babosa gigante de seis colas.

En este caso, no hay duda de que no hay un error importante en la conclusión de que se trata de un simulacro de las cuatro colas.

Gracias chicos no saben lo que me gusta eso .. -dijo Naruto con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

El eco de lo que está o no está de su lado no tiene nada que no tiene nada que ver con idiota- comensal kurama con una de sus sonrisas burlonas

OYE BOLA DE PELOS¡ de todos aquí, usted tiene, usted tiene, usted tiene, con usted a usted a usted naruto con una vena rezaltante en el frente con usted a usted a usted a usted a usted a usted.

YA TE EH DUCHO QUE ME ABLES CON RESPETO MOCOSO¡ -dijo curama imitando el gesto de naruto.

Pero cuando me dijiste eso? -Dijo Naruto poniendose a pensar asiendo que a todos los presentes les saliera una gota de sudor.

QUIERES PELEAR? ¡-Para ese punto Naruto y Kurama ya estaban empujando frentes el uno al otro.

! BASTA¡- exclamo choumei el escarabajo de siete cola-

Ya abra tiempo para pelear despues kurama, ahora tenemos que ver como ayudamos a Naruto a salir de aqui -dijo gyuuki el toro-pulpo de ocho colas.

(narrador)

Cuando sellaron a kaguya debian volver a su dimensión, pero por alguna extraña razón naruto y los bijuus se vieron desviados a otra dimensión. Despues del vagar por un tiempo Kurama le dijo a Naruto que era mejor selar a los demas bijuus en el principio, al principio, se negó a que merecian su libertad pero termine aceptando cuando todos estaran felices y orgullosos de lo que fuera fuera su jinchuriki.

El sellar a todos le tomo a naruto varias horas y mucha energía pero después de terminar con el último tiempo en el suelo para descansar por la batalla y por el gas de energía, terminando dormido por ultimo. Al despertar entro en su mente para ver que todos esten bien, kurama le dijo que durmio por 12 horas, también me dijo que al parecer esta era otra dimensión a la que kaguya tenia acceso y que el poder de ella era imposible de regresar.

(dentro de naruto 7w7)

-mmm .. ay algo que me molesta- dijo naruto en modo serio y pensativo ?.

y que es? -dijo matatabi.

Porque en este momento no hemos tenido hambre.

-eso se debe a que ahora estamos sellados en ti prácticamente tienes una reserva enorme de energía y chakra, y por eso puedes pasar bastante tiempo sin dormir y sin comer- dijo kokuo.

¡WOOOOOOOOWWWWW ENSERIO!? - Grito naruto muy emocionado ante la revelación.

Si de echo el Rikuudou-senin llego a pasar dos semanas sin comer ni dormir -dijo isoubu.

Vaya ese viejo y alguien más sorprendente.

Pues gracias por el cumplido, aunque lo viejo no era necesario - dijo una voz irrumpiendo en el lugar sorprendiendo a todos.

Quien eres? -dijo Naruto.

-Me alegra que me llevo bien después de tanto tiempo-dijo una figura que aparecía en el centro del circuito de juubis.

Lo tiene eco bien ... Naruto- dijo finalmente Hagaromo apareciendo por completo.

-Tu .. tu eres el viejo rikuudou no? - pregunto naruto aun sorprendido.

-Asi es y me gustaria agradecerte por detener a mi madre y salvar a los bijuus, gracias - dijo inclinandose asia delante en señal de agradecimiento logrando sacar una sonrisa en algunos bijuus.

-ah .. no no no se preocupe jejeje... -dijo naruto un poco nervioso por la accion.

-Oye viejo me alegra verte pero , ¿se puede saber que haces aqui? o como salir de aqui -dijo shukaku.

-Eh pues la razon es que los buscaba , despues de que no aparecieron en las naciones elementales asi que los busque aunque tus amigos naruto si que se preocupan por ti -dijo dando una sonrisa- me preguntaron donde estabas asi que les dije que lo mas seguro es que te ayas quedado atras con los bijus -se detubvo mirando a naruto a ver si le decia algo pero al ver que no decia nada continuo con su explicacion- en cuanto al tsukuyumi , al no tener el poder de los bijuus se termino destruyendo aunque por poco mata a todos si no hubiera sido por sasuke que los salvo a costa de sus ojos

Naruto se sorprendio aunqeu rapidamente se alegro .

-asi que sasuke los salvo eh ... me alegro ¿y como se encuentran ahora ? supongo que debio ser dificil para el -pregunto mas tranquilo naruto al saber que la gente se encontraba bien.

Antes que nada .. Naruto .. cuanto tiempo llevas aqui? -pregunto a naruto cosa que sorprendio a la mayoria.

Dos dias -respondio son goku mirando a "su padre "

-ya veo ... -dijo hagoromo bajando la cabeza causando la preocupacion de todos.

Paso algo viejo?-dijo naruto un poco temeroso por la reaccion del viejo.

-Lo que sucede es que ustedes se encuentran actualmente atrapados en otra dimensión, alejada de la de las naciones elementales-dijo hagoromo

-Eso ya lo sabemos - dijo son goku.

-si pero aquí lo importante es que sin el poder de mi madre el flujo de tiempo entre las dimensiones es variable- dijo Hagoromo .

-y eso que significa-dijo un confundido naruto

-Significa que así como aquí solo han pasado 2 días en las otras dimensiones pudo aver pasado mas o menor tiempo- dijo Kurama esperando que su compañero entendiera lo que esto significaba, lo que al parecer así fue al notar la expresión en su rostro.

-Entonces cuanto tiempo paso viejo? -dijo naruto.

-...la guerra concluyo hace mas de 200 años- dijo Hagoromo tratando de sonar lo menos triste posible .

Al decir eso todos estaban sorprendidos aunque en su cara se notaba sorpresa , aunque para los bijuus eso era como si nada ya que ellos habian vivido mas de 200 años de todos modos y otros 200 no les molestarian. Pero kurama enfoco su vista en naruto sabiendo que esa noticia lo podria afectar de manera muy fuerte.

-Naruto...- kurama dijo el nombre de su jinchuuriki atrayendo la atención de los demás hacia el muchacho.

Naruto se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y con la cabeza baja, su pelo caía hacia adelante ensombreciendo sus ojos de las cuales salian unas pocas lagrimas silenciosas.

-200 años ..eso quiere decir que ellos ya no estan no? -pregunto a hagoromo el cual solo asintio con su cabeza .

-ninguno de los bijuus dijo nada solo vieron con pesar al joven que después de tanto luchar lo había perdido todo de nuevo. Después de un tiempo de silencio, Naruto se volvió a poner de pie y seco sus lagrimas con la manga de su chamarra, y para sorpresa de todos menos de Kurama en su rostro había una mirada de determinación.

-Dime viejo y como fue la vida de mis amigos? espero que la ayan aprovechado- dijo naruto sorprendiendo a hagoromo el cual solo dibujo una sonrisa en su cara , a pesar de haberse enterado de sus muertes y el pasar del tiempo al joven mas le preocupo sus amigos que el mismo.

-despues de la guerra el mundo alcanzo la paz, aunque tomo su tiempo después de que todos salieran de el tsukuyumi infinito Kakashi tu maestro se encargo de decir lo sucedido durante la batalla contra mi madre, a todos les sorprendió y a algunos les entristeció tu perdida pero estaban agradecidos contigo y con Sasuke por verlos salvado. Después de eso se empezó con la recuperación, las 5 naciones trabajaron juntas para reconstruir lo que había caído y a pesar de que muchos creían que cuando todo volviera a la normalidad las naciones volverían a estar en disputa una con otra, no fue así. Los hokages y los señores feudales de las respectivas naciones llegaron a un acuerdo de paz que bien les tomaría tiempo pero sabían que no era algo que pasaría de la noche a la mañana. En cuanto a tus amigos todos vivieron de la mejor manera que pudieron, Kakashi se volvió el Rokudaime Hokage decidiendo seguir el sueño que tu y su amigo Obito tenían, Sasuke regreso a la aldea de Konoha a pesar de su ceguera se convirtió en jounin y en consejero del Hokage, también se caso con Sakura quien siempre estuvo al pendiente de el y no dejo de investigar jutsus médicos hasta que después de un tiempo con la ayuda de Tsunade y Orochimaru pudieron regresar la vista a Sasuke quien se volvió Hokage después de Kakashi-concluyo su relato mientras tomaba aire por hablar tanto.

-JAJAJA, asi que sasuke se volvio el hokage y despues se caso con sakura-chan sabia que esos dos termianrian juntos JAJAJAJA-practicamente naruto se estaba matando de la risa ante la mirada atonita de todos asiendo que a todos les cayera una gota de sudor por sus cabezas ante la actitud del rubio frente a la situacion.

Era inevitable que los bijuus y hagoromo no sonrieran ante esto, era sorprendente que a pesar de haber perdido a todos sus amigos y personas que le querían naruto siguiera encontrando algo por lo que reír, al ver el buen animo que tenia naruto, kurama decidió calmar un poco a su "amigo" claro de la forma que el lo sabe hacer.

-Y yo aquí preocupándome de que fueras a sentirte mal, después de todo ese emo y la pelo de chicle se casaron, ah pero amenos tu siempre tendrás el primer beso de sasuke JAJAJAJAJA- el comentario de kurama termino con la risa del rubio que se paro molesto y dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a su compañero.

CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE BOLA DE PELOS¡- acercandose a kurama .

-!YA TE EH DICHO QUE ME ABLES CON RESPETO MOCOSO, QUE ME VAS A VOLVER LOCO¡-dijo kurama furioso

-JE, YO PUEDO DECIR LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA, ADEMAS DE QUE NO CREO QUE PUEDAS ESTAR MAS LOCO DE LO QUE YA ESTAS- naruto estaba sobre el hocico de kurama y de nuevo se estaban empujando con las frentes lo que era bastante extraño considerando la diferencia de tamaños.

-Ya empezaron otra vez- dijo kokuou con un tono aburrido. -

Déjalos haci es como ellos se demuestran su cariño- shukaku esperaba molestarlos con su comentario pero estaban bastante ocupados insultando se uno al otro como para ponerle atención.

-Pero en fin viejo no puedo evitar darme cuenta que no contestaste mi pregunta, ¿sabes como podemos salir de aquí?- la pregunta de shukaku ocasiono que los demás voltearan a ver a hagoromo y que naruto y kurama dejaran de discutir poniéndose serios nuevamente.

-Primero que nada quiero que les quede claro que me es imposible regresarlos a las Naciones Elementales- dijo serio y volteando a ver a todos incluso a naruto por si alguno tuviera una objeción.

-Lo entendemos- dijeron al unisono matatabi, son goku, kokuou, saiken y choumei.

-De todos modos aunque pudiéramos no creo que les cayera bien que después de tanto tiempo volviéramos a aparecer- dijo shukaku encojiendose de hombros.

-Estoy de acuerdo con shukaku- dijo isoubu mientras gyuuki solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y tu que dices?- pregunto kurama viendo a naruto llamando su atención

Naruto parecio pensarlo aunque solo fue unos segundos , sabia que ya no podia volver atras con sus viejos amigos aunque le doliera no volver a verlos , pero aun asi tenia que seguir adelante.

-Claro, lo entiendo no es como que haya algo a lo que yo tenga que regresar tampoco, el mundo alcanzo la paz haci que cumplí el sueño de mi maestro con eso me doy por bien servido- concluyo Naruto con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Muy bien, entonces déjenme continuar con esto, le explicare que es lo que pasara debido a que ahora solo soy yo el que los transportara y no hay nadie en algún otro lado para recibirlos, el salto sera aleatorio y necesitare usar todas mis energías para asegurarme de que lleguen a algún lugar con vida y personas lo que significa que a donde lleguen hay se quedaran- comento harogomo y se detuvo por un momento por si había alguna duda.

-Ya veo así que bien podemos acabar en algún lugar tranquilo y pacifico o bien en medio de una guerra- dijo kurama entrecerrando los ojos.

-Exacto pero también hay otra situación, ya que usare a naruto para tele-transportarlos a todos de una sola vez...es probable que nunca mas sean capases de salir de su cuerpo a excepcion para ser sellado en otro jinchuriki aunque eso no podia pasar - hagoromo volteo a ver a todos los bijus para ver si alguno se negaba a esto, para su sorpresa el que menos esperaba que se negara fue el primero en decir algo.

-Espera no es justo¡-dijo naruto .

-Me estas diciendo que a cambio de poder salir de esta dimension ellos se tienes que quedar dentro de mi . ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER! - me costo mucho ayudarlos a ser libres , para que me digas que no podran ser libres como ellos quieran -¡DEBE HABER OTRA FORMA!-naruto estaba claramente mortificado y los bijuus incluso kurama estaban sorprendidos de las palabras del rubio.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a quedarte aquí a cambio de su liberta?- Hagoromo pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro ante la preocupación de Naruto por los Bijuus.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!- no había duda alguna ni en las palabras ni en el rostro de Naruto.

Todos estuvieron en silencio un tiempo hasta que Kurama lo destruyo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- el enorme zorro estallo en carcajadas.

-No le veo lo gracioso al asunto Kurama- replico Naruto volteando a ver a su compañero.

-Tu jinchuriki es alguien sorprendente y interesante kurama-matatabi dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es cierto realmente es impredecible- agrego Gyuuki con una sonrisa Son Goku se limito a sonreír mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Tanto que me pregunto que mas sera capas de hacer- Kokuou dirijo su vista a Naruto y sonrió ante el desconcierto de este.

-Bien¡, esta decidido- dicho esto Isoubu volteo a ver a Saiken y Choumei que asintieron.

-Oigan chicos esperen si esto pasa es probable que no puedan volver a salir ...¿están bien con eso?- Naruto pregunto preocupado y un poco triste volteando a ver a todos los bijus.

-Naruto... pon mucha atencion que solo lo dire por esta vez , mientras seas tu , no me importa estar dentro de ti de por vida.

Las palabras de kurama claramente sorprendio a naruto y sacaron una sonrisa al resto de los bijuus al igual que al sabio , la sorpresa de naruto pronto fue sustituida por una sonrisa mientras estiraba su puño el cual fue correspondido por el zorro.

-Bien ya que esta todo decidido que les parece si comenzamos- dijo el sabio llamando de nuevo la atención de todos.

OK¡- contestaron todos al unisono incluso Naruto.

-Muy bien Naruto aquí vamos a tener una nueva aventura en un mar que llega, solo lamento que estés por tu cuenta- dijo el sabio mientras colocabas tu mano en el pecho de Naruto.

-Pero de que hablas viejo, yo no estoy solo- dijo Naruto mientras alzaba su puño sobre su cabeza.- Tengo a nueve de mis amigos conmigo- y los bijuus colocaban sus manos sobre el puño de Naruto, mientras que nosotros usamos su septima cola

-Je es cierto, muy bien aquí voy a leer los ojos para concentrarse.

-JUTSU DE SALTO DIMENSIONAL DIVINO- Exclamo el sabio y en un parpadeo de naruto y el bijuus desaparecieron del espacio mental

-Bien esta echo ... buena suerte naruto donde quiera que estes, cuida de mis hijos .. y ojala aproveches mi ultimo regalo - dicho esto desaparece dejando el lugar desolado.


	2. Donde hay problemas hay ayuda

AÑO X782 En algún lugar de magnolia :v (es el año que murio lissana)

(Narrador)

Naruto empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, pero se vio forzado a cerrarlos de nuevo por el sol que golpeo su rostro , utilizando su brazo para cubrirse se levanto hasta quedar en posición de flor de loto

-Que?...que hago en un bosque?- dijo Naruto que poco a poco se iba despertando- que paso...AH ES CIERTO!- exclamo abriendo sus ojos de golpe y recordando lo acontecido con el viejo (pobre harogomo nadie le tiene respeto :v )

-mmmm...el viejo dijo que esta seria otra dimensión, al menos no párese ningún lugar peligroso, ¿me pregunto si habrá alguien cerca quisiera saber donde estoy?- dijo esto poniéndose de pie y volteando a su alrededor que solo paresia ser un enorme bosque parecido al bosque de su aldea .

\- (Oye, Naruto al fin despiertas)- el rubio se sorprendió un poco ante la voz dentro de su cabeza.

-Kurama eres tu ?- Naruto pregunto al aire feliz por oír la voz de su compañero.- me alegra oírte dime me perdí de algo?-.

-(Luego hablamos de eso, ahora ven aquí que tenemos un pequeño problema)- la seriedad en la voz de Kurama preocupo un poco a Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede, pasa algo malo?- volvió a preguntar Naruto con una cara de duda.

-(¡CÁLLATE Y ENTRA DE UNA VEZ!)- gruño Kurama.

\- ¡HAI!- dicho esto Naruto cerro los ojos y se dispuso a entrar en espacio mental, no es que le gustara hacerle caso al zorro pero no era momento para quejarse.

(mente de Naruto)

El rubio empezó a abrir los ojos sintiéndose dentro de su mente.

-Bien Kurama dime que es lo...¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Naruto pego un grito cayendo sentado al piso por la impresión de lo que veía.

-Jajaja, te dije que se iba a sorprender- dijo riendo Shukaku ante la reacción de Naruto.

-No lo culpo, después de todo nosotros también nos sorprendimos – dijo Matatabi justificando la reacción de Naruto.

-pe-pero...que demonios?, ¿qué les paso?- dijo Naruto aun en shock volteando a ver a kurama que de alguna manera se habían transformado en una versión humana de el o ella misma , kurama ahora era una mujer de cabellos naranjas con ojos rojos como la sangre de los cuales en su espalda baja se formaban unas suaves colas , aparte de estar casi desnuda siendo cubierta solamente por sus colas

(imagínenla como lo describi :v )

-No lo sabemos ya llevamos un tiempo tratando de averiguarlo- dijo Kokuou meneando su cabeza a forma de negación dando a entender que esto también era extraño para ellos.

-Pero admítanlo Kurama se ve mas linda y menos aterradora JAJAJAJA – dijo Son Goku riendo mientras acariciaba con su dedo la cabeza de kurama .

-Si, esta apariencia es muy mona –dijo choumei.

-Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, siento como una distorsión en mi chakra como si su propiedad cambiara y se volviera mas potente - gyuuki hablo un poco sonrprendido ante este echo.

-Y YO QUE?¡-grito Kurama con una vena saltando en su frente y asiendo un puchero que se veía adorable- yo no me quiero quedar asi .. -dijo con la mirada baja .

-Pero kurama-chan ahora eres muy linda además no sabia que eras mujer jejeje – dijo naruto con una mano sobre su nuca.

-ah, pero enserio, me pregunto si mi chakra también se afecto..- Naruto cerro sus ojos sintiendo su propio chakra y llevándose una gran sorpresa al notar el cambio del que hablaban los bijuus.- Es cierto...mi chakra también cambio pero esta energía escomo si me potenciara ... tratare de usar el modo sennin- dijo mientras abría los ojos y se veía las manos canalizando la nueva energía en su cuerpo, de repente una sombra rojiza se empezó a formar alrededor de sus ojos los cuales empezaron a cambiar de color de azul a amarillo y una franja negra horizontal sustituyo su pupila características del modo sennin.

-Entonces lo que presentí era cierto esta energía en la que se han convertido nuestros chakras es semejante a la energía natural que utilizas en tu modo sabio, ¿no es así, Naruto?- Kurama pregunto al rubio con una leve sonrisa tierna al descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

-Si, es realmente asombroso es muy sencillo usarla ahora que esta en mi cuerpo y no me costo nada de trabajo entrar en el modo sabio, me gusta- dijo naruto un pcoo sonrojado por ahora a pariencia de kurama

-De echo naruto si no me equivoco has estado en el modo sabio desde que llegamos solo que en un nivel menor al normal- las palabras de Kurama claramente sorprendieron a Naruto.- Quiero que intentes desactivar tu modo sabio de acuerdo?-dijo kurama.

Con un simple movimiento de cabeza aceptando la petición, Naruto cerro los ojos y paso a desactivar el modo sabio cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya estaban de vuelta a la normalidad.

-mmmm...tienes razón a pesar de que eh desactivado el modo sabio puedo seguir sintiendo las energías de ustedes y las que están en este bosque- dijo Naruto llevándose una mano bajo en el mentón y poniéndose en una posición de pensamiento.

-Bueno eso al menos nos aclara que en este mundo hay mas seres vivos, pero aun no entiendo por que cambie de apariencia y ellos no?- hablo una sonrojada kurama .

-Creo que se debe a la conversión de nuestro chakra a esta energía natural, al parecer kurama al estas mas tiempo en naruto y que naruto tenga el chakra de kurama hiso que a este el cambio le afectara de otra manera para poder cambiar su propiedad se redujo en tamaño y cambio su forma - explico Matatabi a sus hermanos que asintieron al estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

-Como sea ya resolvimos esto lo demás el tiempo lo dirá, por ahora Naruto mejor empieza a explorar los alrededores y averiguar un poco sobre este mundo- dijo Kurama tratando de terminar la conversación que se ponía algo incomoda .

\- De acuerdo- dijo el rubio y de retiro de su espacio mental.

(Afuera de la mente de naruto , en el bosque)

-(muy bien creo que ahora buscare energías de personas que estén cerca, espero encontrar un pueblo)- pensó Naruto y se concentro para sentir las energías, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la presencia de muchas personas alrededor de 1 kilómetros hacia el sur lo que dedujo que era una pequeña villa.

TIMESKIP (en la entrada de sky Village)

Naruto empezó a caminar por la que parecía ser la calle principal del pueblo, los edificios no eran muy antiguos pero la mayoría estaban abandonados o destruidos lo que izo suponer al rubio que había pobreza en el lugar, una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rostro al recordar su primera misión en el país de las olas y la situación en la que se encontraban. Sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar los pensamientos se concentro en encontrar una presencia aunque podía decir que la mayoría de las personas se encontraban mas adelante en lo que parecía ser el centro de la aldea decidió mejor buscar cerca a alguna persona. Sintió una presencia dentro de un edificio a su derecha que parecía una especie de tienda, ignorando esto entro en el edificio.

-mmmm...hola?, hay alguien aquí ?- tras la pregunta del rubio el silencio fue el único que le contesto.-(que raro por que se esconderá )- pensó mientras su vista recorría todo el lugar.

-(definitivamente ay alguien aquí pero se esconde )- dijo Shukaku dentro de la mente de Naruto.

-Soy un aventurero solo vengo de paso y necesito unas indicaciones me puedes ayudar...se que esta hay atrás- dijo Naruto acercándose a lo que quedaba de una vieja barra del bar.

Solo hubo silencio durante un tiempo hasta que se escucho el ruido de alguien moviéndose detrás del mueble.

-¿qui...quien...e...eres?, ¿que...quieres aquí?- se escucho una voz débil y temblorosa que Naruto rápidamente identifico como un niño pequeño.

-Mi nombre es Naruto, como ya dije solo estoy de paso solo necesito indicaciones, puedes salir para verte?, te aseguro que no te haré daño- dijo el rubio tratando de sonar lo mas convincente y amable posible.

-Esta bien...voy a salir- detrás de la barra salió un pequeño niño de unos 10 años su piel era muy blanca con unos pequeños raspones , tenia cabello negro largo que llegaba hasta sus hombros sus ojos eran de un color café claro, sus ropas consistían en un short color blanco y una camisa simple de color rojo, lo que mas extraño a Naruto fue el esta do de la ropa del chico ya que estaban sucias y rasgadas, también parecía no haber comido bien en días.

-Dime, ¿como te llamas?- pregunto Naruto mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño.

-Mi nombre es Nare- contesto el niño aun con la voz baja y temblorosa.

-(Que extraño nombre, bueno no importa)- pensó Naruto - así que dime Nare , ¿que paso aquí? el pueblo no se ve en muy buen estado que digamos- dijo el rubio volteando a ver por una de las ventanas rotas del lugar.

Nare solo agacho la cabeza al suelo y apretó los puños mientras intentaba controlarse para no llorar, acción que no paso desapercibida por el rubio.

-...Nigth Stalker...- dijo finalmente en un murmullo el niño.

\- Nigth Stalker?, quien es ese?- pregunto Naruto esperando que el niño le contara que pasaba en la villa.

-.. Nigth Stalker es un mago exiliado que lidera a una pandilla de magos maleantes que se dedican a destruir y saquear pueblos y a asaltar viajeros.- el niño fue interrumpido de repente por el rubio.

-¡WOW WOW WOOW!, espera un minuto, dijiste que era un mago?...quieres decir...que usa magia?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido por la revelación de la existencia de los magos.

-Así es pero , que tiene eso de especial?..- Nare parecía no entender el porqué de la sorpresa del joven.

-Ahhhh...no nada solo un poco sorprendido es todo- dijo Naruto tratando de escudarse y moviendo sus manos delante de el de manera defensiva.

-(vaya eso si es interesante, la verdad no me lo esperaba)- dijo Isoubu que estaba algo sorprendido de esto al igual que sus hermanos.

-(eso explica porque nuestro chakra cambio a este tipo de energía natural)- agrego Kokuou al comentario de su hermano.

-(al parecer en este mundo la energía natural del mundo y las personas es la magia)- dijo finalmente Matatabi.

-(espera me estás diciendo...que ahora soy un mago?)- pensó Naruto para que sus compañeros escucharan su pregunta.

-(así párese gaki)- dijo Kurama afirmando la conclusión de a la que habían llegado todos.

-...¡DE LUJO!- grito el rubio asustando al pequeño por su repentina demostración de alegría.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-san?- pregunto Nare un poco asustado y sorprendido.

-ah?, nada cosas mías no te apures jaja..- el rubio se estaba rascando la parte posterior de la cabeza un poco apenado, sacudió su cabeza y se aclaro la garganta para seguir hablando- ahora dime, ¿qué tiene que ver este Nigth Stalker con la situación de tu villa?- Naruto tomo una actitud seria imaginándose lo que pasaba.

Nare también se puso serio mientras veía por la ventana del lugar.-esta villa era originalmente muy tranquila y prospera a pesar de que aquí no había ninguna persona dedicada a la magia, pero hace mas o menos un año llegaron Nigth Stalker y su pandilla llegaron aquí y amenazaron al alcalde con que si no les dejaba usar la aldea como base la destruirían y no tuvo mas opción que aceptar- para este momento el niño ya no pudo contener las lagrimas.- pero...con el tiempo las acciones de Nigth Stalker se empezaron a dispersar y la gente dejo de venir y así la villa quedo aislada a la merced de esos sujetos, no paso tiempo antes de que empezaran a matar a los que se les oponían...y..por..eso ...mi...mi padre y...mi madre..ya no...- las palabras del niño se entrecortaban con su llanto, Naruto solo tenia la cabeza baja mientras escuchaba llorar al pequeño, quien después de un rato se calmo y continuo su historia.- Yo trate de convencer a los de mas que debíamos hacer que alguien saliera de la ciudad y pidiera ayuda a algún gremio...pero todos tenían mucho miedo de salir, incluso mi hermana mayor me dijo que era una locura, así que ayer por la mañana trate de escabullirme fuera de la aldea para pedir ayuda, pero uno de los hombres de Nigth Stalker me vio y a pesar que pude esconderme, esos sujetos reunieron a toda la gente en la plaza central y Nigth Stalker amenazo con que si yo no me entregaba...los mataría a todos- Nare callo de rodillas y golpeo con sus puños el piso- q..que hago, yo... yo no quiero...no quiero morir pero...tampoco quiero que los demás mueran por mi culpa de no haber sido tan tonto en intentar buscar ayuda...¡NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO!- el niño continuo llorando con la cabeza en el piso mientras se lamentaba .

Naruto por su parte no dijo ni hizo nada como si aun estuviera pensando en lo que sucedía.

-(así que, que harás Naruto? no es que este de acuerdo con lo que ese tal Nigth Stalker hace pero tampoco te afecta)- dijo Shukaku dentro de la mente de Naruto.

-(no es que me agrade mucho, pero estoy de acuerdo con Shukaku pero es cierto no creo que se buena idea que te metas en esto)- agrego Kokuou mientras los demás esperaban la respuesta del rubio, aunque uno de ellos ya sabia que iba a pasar.

-(JE,...como se ve que aun no lo conocen como se debe..)- hablo Kurama llamando la atención de sus hermanos.-(y bien Naruto, a que horas piensas irle a patear el trasero a ese mago de pacotilla)- Kurama hablo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto solo sonrió mientras se acercaba al niño .

-no te preocupes, no es tu culpa lo que hiciste fue muy valiente.- Naruto puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Nare y revolvió su pelo.- Ya veras que todo estará bien me encargare de todo- y dicho esto se dirigió a la salida.

-Espera...a donde vas?- pregunto el pequeño viendo como el rubio salia del edificio.

Naruto se detuvo en la puerta y solo volteo dándole una sonrisa al pequeño, para después salir corriendo en dirección al centro de la villa.

TIME SKIP (en la plaza central de la villa)

Naruto se encontraba sobre uno de los tejados de las casa que rodeaban la plaza central analizando la situación, algo muy extraño en el pero la guerra le enseño que no es bueno desesperarse o actuar sin pensar antes lo que tenia que hacer, sin darse cuenta ya había madurado un poco. (Milagro de kami-sama al fin Naruto maduro :o )

-(Bien, al parecer hay alrededor de cincuenta de esos sujetos que están cuidando a los aldeanos)- el rubio no le fue difícil identificar a sus enemigos ya que su atuendo consistía en un uniforme totalmente negro con una capucha y capa de color rojo, ademas Naruto se dio cuenta de que la energía que los bandidos emitían era mayor y diferente de la de los aldeanos lo cual no tardo en darse cuenta que era por que son magos.

-(Naruto, antes de cualquier cosa asegúrate de que puedas usar tus habilidades correctamente)- Choumei advirtió al rubio de el hecho de que hasta ahora no había intentado nada que conllevada una técnica aparte del rastreo.

-(tienes razón...bien veamos.)- Naruto se disponía a crear unos clones de sombra pero antes de hacer la posición de manos característica de la técnica tres clones aparecieron a su lado sorprendiéndolo un poco.-(wow, eso fue extraño ni siquiera había hecho la posición antes de que aparecieran)-.

-(mmmmm...interesante, Naruto quiero que intentes crear otro clon sin hacer la posición de manos)- pidió Kurama con una sonrisa kawai intentando comprobar su teoría.

Sin decir nada Naruto procedió a intentar crear otro clon sin usar sus manos, en ese momento un cuarto clon apareció rápidamente frente al rubio.

-(Esto si es algo muy bueno, al parecer ahora que usas magia, ya no necesitas de sellos de manos para ejecutarlas, esto hace las cosas mas fáciles y mucho mas divertidas)- dijo Matatabi.

-(jeje, esto no podría ir mejor)- pensó el rubio con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro.- Bien es hora de moverse, ya saben que hacer- los clones de Naruto asintieron y rápidamente se dispersaron en varias direcciones.

Mientras tanto donde estaban los bandidos custodiando a los aldeanos, un hombre claramente alto y fornido con una cicatriz en el rostro apareció acercandose a sus hombre, su atuendo era similar al de los demás solo que tenia dos cinturones metálicos cruzando su cintura en forma de X, en su brazo derecho llevaba un guante de tipo armadura color negro que llegaba hasta su hombro, no traía su capucha puesta lo que permitía ver perfectamente su rostro era completamente calvo.

\- Tsk que molestia, aun no se aparece ese mocoso que intento escapar?- pregunto un tanto molesto a sus hombres.

\- no, aun no ah aparecido señor- contesto uno de los hombres.

-Bien si no aparece en una hora, empieza a matar a los aldeanos, tal vez sus gritos de desesperación hagan que ese mocoso se muestre jeje- dijo Nigth Stalker con una sonrisa siniestra mientras se daba la vuelta y se disponía regresar por donde había llegado.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLOS!- grito una voz atrayendo la atención de todos los ahí presentes el que grito era Nare .

-ooh, a si que al fin tuviste el valor de mostrarte eh mocoso- Nigth Stalker tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡NARE QUE HACES AQUÍ!?- grito uno de los aldeanos.

-No permitiré que estos sujetos los lastimen por mi culpa- dijo el niño muy serio sorprendiendo a los aldeanos y empezando a caminar en dirección a Nigth Stalker y sus hombres- yo soy al que buscabas ahora deja en paz a los demás dijo mientras dirigía una sonrisa a los aldeanos que se quedaron desconcertados .

Nigth Stalker dio la señal a dos de sus hombres para que capturaran al niño, los hombres tomaron a Nare de los hombros y lo escoltaron hasta estar frente a su jefe.

-Je, debo admitir que eres muy valiente niño...o muy tonto- dicho esto el hombre se volteo y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia los aldeanos- tengo que mostrarles a ti y a estos tontos lo que pasa cuando se revelan ante mi, haci que también tendrán su castigo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- el comentario de Nigth Stalker causo miedo a los aldeanos, pero Nare solo tenia la cabeza abajo y parecía tranquilo.

\- ¡COMO SI FUERA A PERMITIRLO!- grito el niño y de un salto le dio una patada giratoria a uno de los hombres que lo custodiaban mandándolo a volar y que se estrellara contra el suelo, al aterrizar de su salto le dio un potente golpe al otro hombre en nuca noqueándolo de inmediato.

Todos los demás bandidos y los aldeanos estaban sorprendidos y con las mandíbulas por los suelos, como un niño de 10 años había logrado vencer a dos magos y hacerlo parecer algo tan simple.

Nigth Stalker fue el primero en salir de su sorpresa y apretó los dientes en señal de furia.- ¡MALDITO MOCOSO!, como te atreves quien te has...- el hombre dejo de hablar al ver como el niño explotaba en una bola de humo, cuando se disipo Nigth Stalker vio sorprendido como de la explosión se empezaba a ver joven rubio de ojos azules y con sus ropas destrozadas pareciera haber salido mal parado de una pelea, pero no tenía ninguna clase de cicatriz.-(Quien...es este sujeto, se transformo en el niño, acaso es un mago? eso quiere decir que ese mocoso consiguió ayuda de un gremio ? ese maldito mocoso ...)- eran los pensamientos del hombre ante la sorpresa del nuevo enemigo que tenía enfrente.

-No quiero hacer una pelea innecesaria abandonen la villa ahora mismo, y no regresen por aquí, entendido?- dijo Naruto con voz tranquila y un rostro inexpresivo, dejando un tanto sorprendidos a los bandidos que veían al joven como si estuviera loco.

-...JA...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- la gran mayoría de los bandidos estallaron en carcajadas incluyendo Nigth Stalker mientras otros solo tenían sonrisas burlonas en sus rostros.

-...irnos?, se ve que estás loco muchacho, aquí hay más de 40 magos incluyéndome a mí, y tu al parecer estas solo, que posibilidad tienes de-AAAHHHHHHHH- Nigth Stalker fue interrumpido por el grito de dolor de sus hombres, al voltear se llevo una sorpresa al ver como otros dos rubios idénticos al primero estaban golpeando a sus hombres que estaban confundidos ante la situación.-(Pero que...este sujeto puede hacer clones de si mismo? diablos no es un mago cualquiera tendre que pelear .. tsk y yo que no quería tocar escoria)-. el hombre regreso su vista a donde estaba Naruto solo para ver que este se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el y los bandidos acompañado por otros 2 clones.

-un...un mago?- dijo uno de los aldeanos sorprendido.

-entonces... Nare consiguió ayuda de un gremio.- esta vez hablo una mujer joven que tenia lagrimas de felicidad en su rostro.

-se equivocan, yo no soy de un gremio pero si vine a ayudarlos- dijo el rubio detrás del grupo de aldeanos sorprendiéndolos.- no se preocupen, solo soy otro clon ahora, vengan conmigo los llevare a un lugar seguro mientras mi yo real se encarga de esos sujetos y les da una lección-. Dicho esto dio la vuelta y empezó a corre en dirección de una de las calles. los aldeanos parecieron dudarlo un poco pero después empezaron a seguir al rubio sabiendo que no era buena idea quedarse donde estaban.

Mientras tanto el verdadero Naruto y ya solo dos de sus clones seguían peleando contra los bandidos, pero no era tan fácil ya que tenia que esquivar ataques de fuego, tierra y filosas espadas mágicas, en ese momento uno de los hombres ataco a Naruto con una espada pero fue interceptado a medio camino por la mano izquierda del rubio,-(me estado preguntando esto desde hace un rato, creo que este es el momento perfecto para intentarlo)- con esto en mente Naruto estiro su mano derecha y una esfera de color azul se empezó a formar.

-(PERO QUE DIABLOS ES ESO?)- fue el pensamiento del desafortunado hombre que antes de poder evadirlo recibió el ataque de lleno en el estomago.

-RASENGAN- grito Naruto utilizando la técnica , la esfera envolvió al hombre para después enviarlo volando hasta una pared del otro lado da la plaza.-(bien, ahora que uso magia puedo usar el rasengan sin la ayuda de un clon)- pensó el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-(esa técnica es peligrosa...párese que tendré que interferir)- era el pensamiento de Nigth Stalker que veía la batalla con cara seria.

Mientras tanto los dos clones restantes de Naruto habían sido destruidos por los casi 30 hombres restantes, pero antes de que pudiera hacer mas una magia de tierra sacudió el piso obligandole a saltar.-(maldición, no dan tregua estos sujetos me estoy comenzando a molestar)- al tener su atención hacia el suelo mientras saltaba el rubio no se percato de que otro de los magos ya lo esperaba en el aire con su espada lista para atacar.

-(¡NARUTO DETRÁS DE TI!)- le grito Kurama en su mente ante el peligro.

\- Maldición- dijo Naruto volteando a ver al hombre que se dejaba caer hacia el con su espada brillando ante la concentración de magia.

-¡JAJA, HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE!- grito el hombre.

-(en estos momentos esa técnica seria muy útil...)- era el pensamiento de Isoubu recordando una de las técnicas de su anterior jinchuuriki.

Pero como si de un instinto se tratara Naruto sintió que tenia que hacer, estirando su brazo izquierdo hacia la dirección donde se aproximaba el sujeto.

ESPEJO DE AGUA!- grito Naruto sorprendiendo al hombre y a los Bijuus dentro de su mente, enfrente de la mano de naruto se formo un circulo de agua del cual salio una copia del bandido blandiendo la misma espada y derribandolo al momento de chocar contra el, Naruto callo de pie en el piso sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer.-(que...que fue eso , que fue lo que ise?).

-(eso Naruto, es una técnica que Yagura mi anterior jinchuuriki era capaz de hacer utilizando mi habilidad para controlar el agua que hay en el ambiente)- dijo Isoubu sorprendiendo a Naruto y a los demás bijuus.

-(eso quiere decir que Naruto puede usar nuestras habilidades si lo desea?)- Son Goku parecía un poco incrédulo con la noticia.

-(haci parece, pienso que lograra usar todas las habilidades que le digamos , también pienso que podrá materializarnos a cada uno)- Kurama dijo esto pero parecía que aun tenia dudas sobre si era cierto.

-(bien solo hay una manera de averiguarlo...Naruto pon atención quiero que intentes lo siguiente)- Matatabi se puso seria mientra compartía sus pensamientos con Naruto.

Naruto estuvo atento todo el tiempo a lo que decidan los bijuus y se sorprendió un poco cuando Matatabi comparto con el sus pensamientos, pero no era momento de dudar ya que se dirigían hacia el un grupo de 20 de los bandidos para atacarlo, sin perder tiempo Naruto hizo lo que le sugirió el gran gato de fuego, inflando su pecho mientras tomaba aire disparo la nueva técnica a sus enemigos

El resto de los bandidos, que ahora eran poco mas de 20 estaban un poco atemorizado, pero Nigth Stalker se paro frente a ellos sosteniendo su enorme espada y vistiendo una armadura plateada.

-Escúchenme bien chicos, ustedes vallan y busquen a los aldeanos antes de que escapen de la villa- Nigth Stalker ordeno a sus hombres que lo voltearon a ver un poco sorprendidos.- yo me encargo de este niñato-.

-¡SI SEÑOR!- gritaron los hombres y empezaran a corre en dirección a la calle por la que los aldeanos se habían ido.

-No le permití..- Naruto se disponga a cortarles el camino pero se detuvo al verse obligado a saltar para esquivar la envestida de Nigth Stalker, el poderoso golpe se impacto contra el piso formando un enorme cráter que abarcaba casi toda la plaza.-(que demonios...tiene una fuerza increíble bien se podría enfrentar a la abuela Tsunade)- el rubio callo de pie en el suelo contemplando la devastación del ataque.

\- esta espada y esta armadura se llaman "la armadura divina y la espada divina" ...como podrás ver no hay razón del porque explicar su nombre- Nigth Stalker tenia una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia el rubio saliendo del centro del cráter.- si te preocupa que mis hombres le hagan daño a esos aldeanos...primero tendrás que vencerme-.

Nigth Stalker se preparaba para lanzarse de nuevo al ataque pero se detuvo al oír una explosión proveniente de la calle por la que anteriormente habían ido sus hombres.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS..?!- el hombre se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver como varios de sus hombres salían volando por la explosión y otros regresaban corriendo.

-¡SEÑOR NIGTH STALKER HA APARECIDO OTRO MAGO!- grito uno de los hombres que regresaban corriendo.

-¡QUE HAS DICHO!- grito Nigth Stalker ante la preocupación de un nuevo enemigo.

\- vaya vaya y yo que había venido a esta aldea por que escuche el rumor de que tenían un gremio oscuro y miren lo que encuentro, un grupillo de magos renegados aterrorizando y matando a los aldeanos...eso no está bien- un hombre entro a la plaza saliendo del humo de la reciente explosión, era un hombre alto y fornido, su cabello es de color naranja oscuro peinado hacia atrás, ojos color verde oscuro y barba, lleva una capa oscura con protectores en los hombros vendajes en su abdomen y pantalones azules.

-¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS ERES TU?!- Nigth Stalker exigió al nuevo mago que había entrado en escena.

-Ups, que descortés de mi parte no presentarme pero no creo que importe ya que hasta aquí llegaste- dicho esto dirijo la vista hacia Naruto y le dio una sonrisa.- Me llamo Gildarts Clive, ¡cuál es tu nombre muchacho?-.

Las palabras de Gildarts descolocaron a Naruto, recientemente el hombre dice que la presentación no importa y lo primero que hace después es decir su nombre.

-Naruto Uzumaki- contesto finalmente el rubio devolviendo la sonrisa a Gildarts.

-Bien Naruto, por mucho que quiero patear el trasero a ese sujeto esta es tu pelea, haci que encárgate de él mientras yo hago un poco de limpieza-. dicho esto Gildarts se volteo y empezó a golpear a los bandidos que quedaban.

-(que sujeto ta arrogante)- hablo Shukaku con una gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca.

-(pero tiene razón, tienes que acabar con esto Naruto)- dijo Kokuou recuperando la atención del rubio hacia la batalla.

-(tiene razón pero esa armadura y espada que tiene es muy peligroso debo deshacerme de el, pero para ello necesitare detener sus movimientos aunque sea solo un momento)- Naruto pensaba esto mientras veía preocupado la armadura y espada

-(creo saber que necesitas Naruto)- comento Isoubu mientras le pasaba sus conocimientos a Naruto.

El rubio dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras hacía aparecer 5 clones y todos se lanzaban corriendo hacia Nigth Stalker.

-¿Otra vez esos clones?...¡NO TE SERVIRÁN!- grito el hombre mientras usaba su espada para destruir a uno de los clones, pero cuando iba a atacar al segundo este esquivo el ataque agachándose.

-(ahora Naruto)- exclamo Isoubu desde la mente de Naruto.

El clon del rubio coloco sus manos en el piso y utilizo otra técnica mas.

-¡PRISIÓN DE CORAL!-

Un enorme coral salio del piso aprisionando a Nigth Stalker que poco a poco su armadura se iba agruetando y impidiéndole moverse.

-(muy bien ahora por la espada )- con esta pensamiento otro de los clones se lanzo contra Nigth Stalker, impactando un rasengan en la espada para destruirlo.

-¡RASENGAN!-

-¡MALDITOOO!- grito Nigth Stalker enfurecido al ver como su armadura y espada era destruida.

-¡Y CON ESTO TERMINO!- el grito de Naruto volvió la atención del mago renegado hacia el rubio quien se encontraba en el aire junto a dos de sus clones.

-(estas lista Matatabi)- el rubio pregunto a la gran gata.

-(seguro, hagámoslo)- Matatabi concentro su poder y se lo paso a Naruto. **1**

-¡BOLA DE PELO DEL RATÓN!- exclamaron los 3 rubios lanzando las enormes bolas de fuego hacia su enemigo que rápidamente fue consumido por las llamas.

(asi es su tecnica :v )

Cuando las llamas se disiparon todo lo que se pudo ver fue a Nigth Stalker con severas quemaduras y fuera de combate.

-fiuuu, al fin termino- Naruto se relajo y se sentó en el piso destruido de la plaza pero el sonido de unos aplausos llamo su atención.

-muy bien echo, debo admitir que la estrategia que usaste para vencerlo fue sorprendente eres realmente muy hábil- Gildarts estaba sentado sobre la pila de cuerpos de los magos renegados, que si bien no estaban muertos si estaban apaleados y inconcientes.

-No fue gran cosa- contesto el rubio con una sonrisa y poniéndose nuevamente de pie.-gracias por ayudarme, realmente me salvaste...Gildarts no?- pregunto el rubio a lo que el hombre solo asintió.-bueno ahora creo que iré a decirle a los aldeanos que este Nigth Stalker ya no los molestara, qué opinas?-.

-estoy de acuerdo, seguramente sera una muy buena noticia para ellos- Gildarts bajo de la montaña de cuerpos y empezó a seguir a Naruto en busca de los aldeanos.

-(este chico es realmente especial, ayudo a esta gente sin dudarlo y sabiendo que los enemigos eran más que el, tiene un gran corazón...creo que encajaría bien en el gremio.)- Gildarts continuo con esto en mente mientras veía al rubio con una sonrisa.

TIME SKIP (al día siguiente, en la entrada de la villa)

-Enserio muchas gracias, no sabemos cómo agradecerles estaremos eternamente en deuda con ustedes- decía el alcalde de la villa con una reverencia a los dos magos que les habían salvado.

-A mi no me agradezca yo no hice prácticamente nada, aquí el héroe es este muchacho- dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa y apuntando al rubio.

-no no fue nada- Naruto tenía una sonrisa nerviosa ante el agradecimiento de la gente.

-enserio lamentamos no tener nada mejor que darte, pero no tenemos mucho en este momento- hablo una mujer al rubio en modo de disculpa.

-No se preocupe, de hecho esto es justo lo que necesitaba mis otras ropas ya estaban destrozadas así que soy yo el que les da las gracias- La gente del pueblo le había dado a Naruto un nuevo juego de ropa que consistía en una playera negra sin mangas, unos shorts color blanco que llegaban debajo de sus rodillas y unos calentadores de brazos color rojos, aun llevaba sus mismas sandalias negras y se había quitado su banda ninja, también le dieron unas cuantas provisiones para su viaje que guardo en una mochila negra cruzada de izquierda a derecha.

-Las gracias se las damos nosotros, y por favor pasen a visitarnos una vez la aldea se haya recuperado- el alcalde tenia una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que los aldeanos.

-Seguro gracias por la invitación- dijo Naruto.

-Claro, nos vemos- se despidió Gildarts y dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

-Hasta pronto- dijo el rubio disponiéndose a seguir a Gildarts, pero fue detenido por Nare.

-Naruto ni-san..- el niño se acerco al ojiazul que se había volteado al oír su nombre.- gracias por salvar la villa...- el pequeño tenía unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Naruto simplemente sonrió y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del niño revolviendo su pelo de la misma manera que cuando lo conoció.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Nare, tu actuaste muy valiente al intentar buscar ayuda, y a pesar de que tus padres ya no estén contigo- la mención de sus padres entristeció un poco al niño.- no debes de olvidar que no estás solo- Nare volteo a ver al rubio un tanto sorprendido por sus palabras.- tienes a tu hermana y en esta villa hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti, todas esa personas que son importantes para ti a pesar de no tener relación de sangre,...también son tu familia- las palabras de Naruto formaron una sonrisa en los aldeanos y también en Gildarts.

-(aquellos que son importantes para ti y que se preocupan por ti también son tu familia eh?...definitivamente este chico tiene lo que se necesita para ser un hada)- Gildarts tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía a Naruto despedirse de Nare.

-bien hora de irme- el rubio dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar para alcanzar a Gildarts.- Se fuerte Nare y no olvides proteger a tu familia- dijo esto mientras seguía su camino y Gildarts iba detrás de el.

-¡HAI, LO HARÉ NARUTO NI-SAN!- grito el pequeño hacia la figura de Naruto que se alejaba por el camino.

TIME SKIP (mas tarde en una desviacion del camino)

-Entonces que harás ahora Naruto, regresaras a tu gremio?- la pregunta del pelinaranja sorprendió al rubio.

-No, yo no pertenezco a ningún gremio...aunque me lo han repetido tanto últimamente que me ah entrado la curiosidad, ¡sabes si piden algo en especial para unirme?- Naruto tenía una sonrisa en su rostro esto de los gremios sonaba muy interesante haci que por qué no probar.

-Muy bien, en ese caso- diciendo esto Gildarts mintió su mano en su capa y saco un sobre y se lo ofreció al rubio.- toma esto-.

-eh? que esto?- Naruto veía extrañado el paquete.

-aquí dentro hay 5,000 joyas, deben ser suficiente para una habitación de hotel, comida y un boleto de tren desde la estación de Riwson. También hay una carta para el maestro del gremio de magos Fairy Tail.- concluyo con una sonrisa.

-¿Fairy Tail?-

Gildarts asintió y levanto su capa para que Naruto pudiera ver el símbolo en su pecho.- Fairy Tail es el gremio de magos al que pertenezco, estoy seguro de que te gustara.- dicho esto espero la repuesta de Naruto.

-(conque Fairy Tail un gremio de magos eh?...ustedes que dicen?)- la pregunta del rubio iba dirigida hacia los bijuus.

-(por mi está bien)- contesto Matatabi.

-(mientras que no sea aburrido cuenta conmigo)- esta vez fue Shukaku.

-(esto será interesante..)- Kokuou tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-(o si vamos a hacer ruido)- Choumei estaba realmente feliz...sabe por qué.

-(...Fairy Tail...que nombre tan raro)- fue todo lo que dijo Saiken.

-(...las hadas tendrán cola?...)- Gyuuki parecía más interesado en el nombre del gremio que otra cosa.

-( yo me apunto, al menos ya tenemos algo que hacer aquí)- Son Goku hablo al ver que sus hermanos estaban de acuerdo.

-( al parecer esta decidido)- concluyo Isoubu.

-(y tu que dices...Kurama?)- Naruto demostró gran interés en su fiel compañera.

-(JE, necesitas preguntar?...vamos a demostrarles a estas hadas como se hacen las cosas, al estilo de las bestias con cola.)- decía la kitsune mientras movia sus colas y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muy bien Gildarts acepto la invitación...me uniré a Fairy Tail, solo dime como llego ahí?- Naruto tenía una enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizan.

Gildarts mostró una sonrisa igual de grande que la del rubio, con su dedo índice apunto a las espaldas de Naruto.- solo sigue este camino y llegaras a la ciudad de Riwson , una vez que llegues toma el tren en la estación llega directo a Magnolia la ciudad donde se encuentra el gremio de Fairy Tail, así que no deberías perderte- termino Gildarts mientras el rubio veía a donde le apuntaba el hombre.

-¿tu no vienes?- pregunto Naruto.

-lo siento pero actualmente estoy en una misión especial para el gremio, lo mas seguro es que me tome mi tiempo en ello- contesto el hombre mientras veía sobre su hombro el camino opuesto al que debía tomar Naruto.

-ya veo...bien entonces creo que esto es hasta luego- Naruto le ofreció la mano a Gildarts a modo de despedida quien le respondió el gesto.- te estaré esperando en Fairy Tail- dicho esto Naruto soltó la mano de Gildarts y empezó a correr hacia Riwson con su velocidad de shinobi mientras Gildarts se sorprendia por su velocidad .

A Gildarts le tomo un poco de tiempo salir de su sorpresa antes de sonreír y voltear la vista al cielo.-...mejor prepárate abuelo, a Fairy Tail esta a punto de llegar un mago como jamás has visto.- el hombre bajo la mirada y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta, con rumbo a cumplir la misión de los 100 años.

(con Naruto)

Naruto se encontraba corriendo sobre el camino con rumbo a Riwson, cuando una duda albergo su cabeza.

-(oigan...chicos?)- el rubio llamo la atención de sus inquilinos.

-(mmmmm...?)- todos los bijuus hicieron el mismo sonido.

-(¿alguno de ustedes sabe...que diablos es un tren?)- Naruto pregunto recordando las instrucciones de Gildarts.

-(...ni puta idea...)- contestaron todos en coro.


	3. Bienvenido al gremio de magos Fairy

**Hola chicos espero que disfruten del capitulo pq me costo un ojo de la cara :v .. no pos sin mas demora el capitulo :3**

Despues del encuentro con Gildarts ,Naruto llego al pueblo de Riwson preguntando sobre el tren pero por no saber nada de ese lugar decidió ir al lugar menos preferido a este .. y ese era LA BIBLIOTECA , se tomo dos días enteros para terminar de leer la mayoría de libros sobre la historia de Fiore y la ubicación de Magnolia , con el consejo de los bijuus uso su jutsu clones de sombra para estudiar sobre la magia y un poco sobre el sistema monetario del mundo . Al finalizar decidió ir al dichoso gremio que buscaba Fairy tail , después de tanto buscar logro encontrar el tren del que hablaba Gildarts , no era nada agradable :"v

 **(En la estación de trenes de la ciudad de Magnolia)**

-bien, finalmente llegue a la ciudad de Magnolia- decía Naruto feliz de poder salir de esa maldita maquina del demonio... (en el gremio de fairy tail un pelirosado estornudaba) .

-(Hasta que por fin...y esa cosa es un vehículo moderno?)- Shukaku estaba claramente molesto y mareado por el largo viaje en el tan dichoso tren.

-(estoy de acuerdo hubiera sido mas rápido si te venias por tu cuenta muchacho)- Son Goku estaba un poco adormilado.

-(Hubiera sido mejor si íbamos volando ) dijo Nanabi asiendo que a todos les cayera una gota de sudor por la nuca-.

-(Y RECIEN AVISAS?¡- dijeron los demás asiendo que al pobre rubio le diera un dolor de cabeza-.

-(vamos chicos no se pongan haci, quería probar ese tren por mi propia cuenta, además no sabía sobre eso de volar)- decía Naruto aunque en su voz se notaba un todo de molestia.

-(Naruto tiene razón, este es un nuevo inicio para el y para nosotros no hay por que tomárselo con prisa)- Gyuuki abogo por el rubio.

-(supongo que si...)- dijo Choumei.

Naruto salió de la estación y se dio un momento para apreciar la ciudad que sería su nuevo hogar.- haci que esto es Magnolia- dijo el rubio aspirando el aire de la ciudad, a pesar del enorme tamaño y la gran cantidad de personas que aquí viven se siente un ambiente bastante cálido y acogedor.- dijo Naruto

-(si muy bonito, muy bonito...en fin que piensas hacer primero Naruto?,te unirás a Fairy Tail?)- hablo nuestra hermosa Kurama pasando de una expresión feliz a una fastidiada.

-sí, me gustaría unirme, quiero sabe cómo es ese gremio del que me hablaron , y necesito conseguir un lugar en el cual Naruto que empezó a caminar por las calles y deteniéndose a preguntar donde quedaba el gremio .

-(me imagino si Naruto-chan conseguirá enamorarse y casarse ...)- el comentario de Matatabi hizo que un sonrojo se formara en el rostro del rubio, tanto por la insinuación como por la forma de llamarlo, y es que en el tiempo que han pasado juntos la gran gata le había tomado tanto cariño que empezó a tratarlo como su hermanito al punto de agregar el "chan" al final de su nombre, aunque al principio le molesto el rubio lo dejo pasar ya que al parecer hacia feliz a Matatabi.

-(JAJAJAJA...Matatabi por favor, con lo que eh visto este chico tendrá suerte si se consigue una novia antes de morir, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA)- a Kurama casi le da un infarto de la risa.

-(HEY!)- Naruto grito hacia sus adentros claramente molesto por el comentario de su amiga.

-(vamos Kurama, ten algo de fe en el muchacho, además tu nos dijiste que él era popular con las mujeres extrajeras y esto no es Konoha)- dijo Kokuou quien tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-(JAJAJA...mmmmmmm, supongo que tienes razón)- dijo la kitsune que dejo de reírse y empezó a pensar en las palabras de su hermana.

-(bueno, dejemos eso para otra ocasión, eh chico ponte atento creo que estamos llegando siento una gran concentración de magia)- Son Goku hablo dejando de lado el tema sobre Naruto.

Naruto recupero la concentración en el mundo real solo para verse frente a un enorme edificio de al parecer 3 pisos de alto, con una enorme puerta redondeada.

-supongo que aquí es...- dijo Naruto mientras apreciaba el edificio.

-(enserio?, que te hace pensar eso? la enorme concentración de magia, el símbolo en la bandera idéntico al de ese tal Gildarts o el enorme letrero que dice "Fairy Tail"?)- pregunto Shukaku con un tono de sarcasmo.

ja...ja...ja que gracioso Shukaku- Naruto contesto con el mismo tono que uso el mapache de arena, ignorando el anterior suceso puso sus dos manos en la enorme puerta disponiéndose a entrar en el gremio.- bien aquí voy-.

-(muy bien)- dijo Isoubu.

-(...adelante)- dijo un extrañado SonGoku.

-ok, está bien, dejame apreciar el momento- Naruto miro la puerta mientras volvía a poner sus manos sobre la puerta y la empujo para poder entrar en el gremio.-

-...- Naruto miraba el gremio algo distraído mientras sin darse cuenta una mesa venia volando asi el , cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra el un tentáculo del Hachibi salía para destrozar la mesa en el acto , ante tal acción Naruto estaba un poco sorprendido y algo intimidado por que ahora todas las miradas se centraban en el , mientras eso pasaba el tentáculo iba volviendo a entrar en Naruto .

\- (Hachibi que demonios fue eso...)- le pregunto Naruto al toro-pulpo

El interior del gremio ahora estaba sumerguido en un silencio algo incomodo, para romper la tensión Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

-Eh... eso estuvo cerca... -dijo mientras se ponía una mano sobre su nuca- lamento lo de la mesa

-No te preocupes siempre se terminan destrozando las mesas- dijo un anciano con traje de elfo con un aura depresiva alrededor mientras pensaba los gastos que tendría que pagar-.

-¡OYE NATSU!- grito un joven saliendo de detrás de dos cuerpos que se encontraban inconscientes en el piso, el chico tenia un cabello de color azul oscuro, ojos negros y la marca del gremio en el pecho la cual era muy fácil de ver tomando en cuenta que el descarado andaba solo en su ropa interior.- ¡SAL DE DONDE TE ESCONDES COBARDE.. IIII!- fue golpeado en la cara por un barril que de la fuerza se rompió al momento de impactarse.

\- ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS COBARDE, COPO DE NIEVE- contesto otro joven que claramente estaba molesto, tenía el cabello peculiarmente de color rosa y era puntiagudo llevaba un chaleco abierto de color negro y borde amarillo un faldar de tela a juego con su chaleco un pantalón holgado de color blanco que se apretaba con cintas a la mitad de sus pantorrillas, sandalias negras y una peculiar bufanda de color banco con un diseño que parecían escamas, al parecer ese era Natsu.

-¡MALDITO ESO ME DOLIÓ, QUE TE HAS CREÍDO!- y dicho esto se abalanzo sobre el pelirosa empezando una pelea a golpe limpio llevando de por medio a quien se les atravesaba, de esta manera mas personas del lugar empezaban a pelear haciendo la batalla mas y mas grande.

-¡YA TE TENGO GRAY!- grito Natsu a su rival ya identificado como Gray, pero antes de alcanzar a golpearlo ambos fueron pateados en la cara por alguien mas.

-¡NATSU, DEJA DE DESTROZAR EL GREMIO, MALDITA SEA!- grito una muchacha de pelo blanco y ojos azules, vestía un top y una minifalda de color morado oscuro a juego entallados resaltando su figura, unas botas negras que llegaban a tres cuartas partes de su pierna.- ¡Y TU GRAY, DEJA DE ANDAR DESNUDO POR HAY QUE ME DAS PENA AJENA-. Concluyo apuntando al ojinegro que al verse parecía sorprendió como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba en ropa interior dejando salir una gota de sudor a la mayoría de la gente del gremio.

-Bueno que es lo que quieres rubiecito-dijo una pelirroja de ojos cafés que por alguna razón llevaba una coraza de armadura encima de una blusa blanca de manga larga. una falda negra que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y botas negras estilo militar. y emanaba un aura negra alrededor de su cuerpo por que ciertas dos personas seguían en su disputa, antes de que Naruto pudiera responder fue callado por la pelirroja - un momento -dijo mientras se dirigía a Natsu y Gray- DEJENSE DE SUS IDIOTECES QUE NO VEN QUE ESTOY TRATANDO UN ASUNTO IMPORTANTE CON ALGUIEN ¡-grito asiendo que todos saltaran del miedo . AYE¡ -gritaron los dos chicos temblando de miedo.

-(y yo que creía que la vieja Tsunade era peor)-decia para si mismo el rubio.

-eh? y eso que se supone que significa Scarlet- dijo una albina que tenia una mirada que daba miedo mientras un aura morada empezaba a rodear su cuerpo.

-tsk que molestia - contesto con una sonrisa y un aura de color rojo alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡AHORA SI SACASTE BOLETO ERZA!- grito la peliblanca lanzándose sobre Erza y empezando una mas de sus peleas, que se sumo a las otras que estaban repartidas por todo el lugar incluso Natsu y Gray ya habían empezado a pelear de nuevo. **1**

Naruto tenia una gota de sudor cayendo detrás de cabeza mientras veía decepcionado como cuerpos y objetos volaban de un lado a otro del gremio que al parecer olvidaron de la presencia de Naruto.

-(eehh...no es lo que esperaba )- definitivamente estaba decepcionado ante la primera impresión que le dio el lugar.

-(oh vamos no es tan malo, al menos no es un lugar aburrido)- dijo Shukaku disfrutando de las peleas.

-(es cierto tal vez cuando se calmen todo este mejor)- Saiken al parecer aun tenía un poco de esperanza en el lugar.

De repente el ruido de algo rompiéndose y fuertes gritos llamaron la atención de todos los bijuus al exterior, vieron como un enorme hombre de pelo blanco y en punta dejaba caer una mesa encima de otros dos pobres que nada pudieron hacer.

-(...el que quiera regresar a Riwson diga yo)- hablo Kurama volteando a ver a todos sus hermanos.

-(¡YO!)- contestaron todos incluso Naruto.

El rubio dio media vuelta disponiéndose a salir antes de que notaran que seguía en el lugar, solo para encontrarse con una joven viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto la joven de pelo corto blanco y ojos azules llevaba un vestido rojo con mangas separadas de color rosa dejando al descubierto sus hombros revelando su marca del gremio, Naruto no pudo evitar notar el parecido con lo dichosa albina que se peleaba con la pelirroja preguntándose si estaban relacionadas de algún modo.(es obvio no Naruto? :v )

-oh, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y me gustaría hablar con el maestro del gremio- contesto el rubio agradecido de encontrar a alguien con quien hablar entre tanto desastre.

-ya veo, mi nombre es Lisanna Strauss y la chica de antes que se peleo con la pelirroja era mi hermana Mirajane Strauss, y a que se debe tu visita? por favor no te dejes llevar por lo que ves puede verse mal pero este gremio es muy eficiente al monto de hacer trabajos- dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

-¡CUIDADO!- un grito interrumpió la conversación de Naruto y Lisanna, ambos voltearon para ver como una enorme mesa volaba en dirección a ellos.

-¡LISANNA CUIDADO!- gritaron Natsu y Mira que aun se encontraban en sus peleas con Gray y Erza al igual que el enorme hombre de pelo blanco que empezó a correr en su dirección para intentar detener la mesa.

-(Naruto tendre que intervenir..)- dijo Kurama dentro de la mente del rubio.

La mesa fue destruida por una de las colas de Kurama mientras otra cola cubria a Lissana y Naruto mientras que por el impacto se levantaba una nube de polvo .

-Lisanna, estas bien?- pregunto el hombre peliblanco viendo la nube de polvo, a su lado ya se encontraban Natsu, Mira, Gray y Erza que detuvieron sus respectivas peleas para ver si Lisanna estaba bien.

-Elf-nii, Mira-nee, chicos no se preocupen estoy bien- la voz de Lissana llamo la atención de todos los integrantes del gremio, los ojos y bocas de todos se abrieron enormemente al ver como unas colas de zorro cubrían el lugar donde estaba Lissana. Naruto "gurado" las colas ante la atenta mirada de la gente del gremio.

El rubio dejo libre a la chica permitiéndole recibir un abrazo de sus hermanos .- te encuentras bien?- pregunto Naruto mirando a Lissana que era abrazada por sus hermanos.

-si, gracias por salvarme- contesto Lisanna con una sonrisa.

-¡OYE ESPERA UN MINUTO!- grito Mira llamando la atención del rubio.- dime, quien demonios eres tu?- pregunto de forma amenazante la joven poniendo nervioso a Naruto.

-¡SI, Y MAS TE VALE EXPLICAR QUE HACÍAS CON MI HERMANA!- exigió Elffman.

-¡ALTO!, para empezar nada de esto hubiera sucedido si ustedes no hubieran estado peleando- dijo Lisanna poniéndose entre sus hermanos y Naruto que sentía un fuerte aura asesina proviniendo de los hermanos sobre protectores.

-¡SUFICIENTE MOCOSOS!- grito una nueva voz haciendo retumbar el lugar.

Naruto volteo la vista para volver a ver al pequeño hombre anciano con traje de elfo parado encima de la barra del primer piso, el rubio tenia una cara de pena hasta que sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al reconocer al hombre.

-(ese es...Makarov, el maestro de Fairy Tail y uno de los 10 magos santos)- pensó el rubio.

-(estas bromeando verdad...ese enano?)- Kurama estaba claramente decepcionado ante la apariencia del poderoso maestro.

-(ahora entiendo por que en las fotografías que vimos de el solo se ve su rostro)- dijo Choumei con un suspiro tratando de aguantar la risa.

Makarov, salto de la barra y aterrizo en el suelo empezando a caminar hacia el grupo de jóvenes.

-Mirajane, Elffman, Natsu, Erza y Gray ustedes son los responsables de lo que paso, si no hubiera sido por este chico Lisanna hubiera salido lastimada, lo entienden?- todos los del gremio desviaron la mirada sabiendo que a pesar de que el maestro solo los nombro a ellos sabían que el regaño iba para todos, después de esto la mirada de Makarov se poso en el rubio.- dime muchacho, como te llamas y que te trajo a Fairy Tail?- la pregunta del maestro atrajo la atención de todos hacia Naruto.

-su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y dijo que quería hablar con usted maestro- se adelanto Lisanna dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

-oooh, y dime Naruto, de que quieres hablar conmigo?- pregunto Makarov sobándose la barba.

Naruto sonrio con una de sus típicas sonrisas en el rostro antes de contestar.- quiero unirme a Fairy Tail-.

la mayoría de los presentes se sorprendieron un poco ante las palabras del rubio.

-puedo preguntarte por que te quieres unir a Fairy Tail?- Erza pregunto dando un paso adelante con un aura amenazadora.

\- pues Gildarts me dijo que este gremio sería perfecto para mí- contesto el rubio volteando a ver a la pelirroja, el comentario de Naruto claramente sorprendió a todos los del gremio incluyendo al Maestro.

-¡¿CONOCES A GILDARTS?!- Natsu grito prácticamente en el oído del rubio, sacudiéndolo a el y a los bijuus.

-y dices que el te mando aquí?- pregunto una incrédula Mirajane.

-así es, eso me recuerda que mando una carta para usted maestro- Naruto saco de su bolsillo la carta que le dio Gildarts y se la ofreció al maestro.

Makarov tomo la carta y sin decir nada comenzó a leerla.

 **-(Que tal viejo, si estas leyendo esto quiere decir que Naruto ah decidido unirse a Fairy Tail, te pido que lo aceptes de inmediato su magia es increíble cuando lo conocí fue capas de vencer a Nigth Stalker el del equipamiento divino , junto a toda su gente )** \- en este punto los ojos de Makarov se abrieron ampliamente ante el nombre de uno de los magos mas buscados de Fiore al cual se consideraba que se necesitaba un equipo de magos clase S para detenerlo , la sorpresa del maestro creció cuando leyó de que se enfrento solo , su sorpresa no paso de ser percibida por los demás haciéndoles preguntarse qué diablos decía la carta de Gildarts, saliendo de su sorpresa Makarov continuo leyendo.- **(como sea, esto no es lo importante lo que realmente me sorprendió fue su convicción este chico se arriesgo para salvar a una villa que estaba siendo controlada por Nigth Stalker y su banda de magos renegados aun sin saber a que se enfrentaba, el considera a sus amigos y a todos sus seres queridos su familia yo creo que eso ya es más que suficiente para ser un miembro de Fairy Tail. Por cierto toma su unión al gremio como un favor para mi, ya que cuando regrese quiero enfrentarme a el)** \- así Makarov termino de leer la carta un poco sorprendido por las últimas palabras de Gildarts y voltio su mirada a Naruto.

-Muy bien, Naruto **Bienvenido a Fairy Tail** \- dijo el maestro con una sonrisa y ofreciéndole su mano al rubio.

-muchas gracias- contesto Naruto con una sonrisa y estrechando la mano del maestro, de repente Erza se paro justo a un lado de ellos.

-espere maestro, esta diciendo que va a aceptarlo así como así? , no sabemos si es fuerte - pregunto la pelirroja un poco sobresaltada.

-no le veo el problema Erza, además Gildarts me lo pidió como un favor así que no me puedo negar- Makarov dijo esto dando la vuelta y empezando a caminar.

-¡ESPERE MAESTRO!- grito esta vez Mira.- esta diciendo que el mismo Gildarts pidió que se le aceptara en el gremio?.

-así es- contesto simplemente Makarov.

\- hablan de Gildarts con mucho respeto, que acaso es tan impactante?- pregunto el rubio extrañado.

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ES, DESPUÉS DE TODO ES EL MAGO MAS FUERTE DEL GREMIO!- grito un furioso Natsu.

-(...ya veo)- pensó Naruto sorprendido.

-(haci que ese sujeto si que era especial eh?)- pregunto Son Goku de forma seria.

-(eso explica la gran presencia que emanaba)- dijo Isoubu recordando a Gildarts .

-ademas...- hablo de nuevo el maestro.- Gildarts también dijo que se quería enfrentar a Naruto cuando volviera y no quiero decepcionarlo- el hombre tenia una sonrisa al decir esto y volteo a ver la cara de sorpresa de sus hijos, Naruto solo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro ante la petición de el hombre mas fuerte de Fairy Tail.

-¡NO ME JODAS!¡GILDARTS SIEMPRE ME RECHAZA CUANDO LO RETO A UNA PELEA, Y AHORA RESULTA QUE QUIERE PELEAR CON EL NUEVO!- grito Natsu dirigiendo todas las miradas a el , Natsu tenia la mirada clavada en Naruto el cual solo lo veía con una ceja alzada.

-Es cierto maestro este sujeto no le ah de llegar a los Talones a Gildarts- dijo una muy segura Mira.

\- esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Mira- dijo Gray.

Erza mientras tanto no despegaba su mirada de Naruto poniéndolo nervioso al poder sentir la intensidad con la que lo veía.

-es cierto si es tan fuerte que lo demuestre- dijo Elffman dándole una sonrisa retadora a Naruto.

-¡ESTOY DE ACUERDO!- grito otra vez Natsu pero esta vez más que enojado parecía emocionado.

-de acuerdo si ese es el caso, Naruto tendrá un duelo de bienvenida- dijo el Maestro con una sonrisa viendo al rubio, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- muy bien, estoy encendido- dijo el pelirosa chocando su puño izquierdo contra su mano derecha.

-No Natsu yo seré su oponente- hablo Elffman cruzado de brazos.

-je dejen que yo me ocupe de esto- dijo Gray antes de ser detenido por Natsu y Elffman y los tres comenzaran una discusión por ver quien se enfrentaría al nuevo, Lisanna iba a detenerlos pero Naruto se le adelanto poniéndose enfrente de los tres.

-No tienen por qué pelear por esto- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.- peleare con los tres al mismo tiempo si eso los calma.

El reto de Naruto sorprendió a todos incluso a Mirajane y Erza, el maestro solo empezó a reír.

-está de acuerdo, Maestro?- Naruto pregunto a su nuevo maestro.

\- por mi está bien ahora acompáñenme afuera del gremio - dicho esto el maestro y todos empezaron a caminar fuera del gremio.

 **(en la parte traseras del gremio Fairy Tail)**

Todos los del gremio habían salido para ver la pelea, el maestro se encontraba sentado sobre un tronco cortado, Erza y Mira estaban cada una a un lado de Makarov y los demás detrás de ellos. Mientras en el enorme claro que ahí había de un lado se encontraban Natsu , Elfman y Gray viendo fijamente a Naruto el cual estaba contemplando el lugar.

-¡YA ME CANSE AQUÍ VOY!- grito Natsu empezando a correr hacia Naruto con sus manos prendidas en fuego.

-(es algo impulsivo no creen?)- pregunto Naruto a sus compañeros.

-(yo mas bien diría que es un idiota)- dijo Saiken.

-(usa magia de fuego interesante...lastima que su estilo de pelea sea tan patético)- Matatabi estaba decepcionada mientras Son Goku asentía a su comentario.

-(supongo que tendré que enseñarle una lección, de la misma forma que yo la aprendí hace mucho tiempo junto a kakashi-sensei)- pensó Naruto mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa malvada.

-(oh hablas de "esa técnica" no es verdad Naruto?)- pregunto Kurama con una sonrisa macabra que asi que a todos les salga una interrogante a un lado de sus cabezas.

-(¿de que hablan Kurama?)- pregunto Choumei confundido por la expresión de su hermana.

-(solo digamos Choumei, que a ese enano no le quedaran ganas de apresurarse de nuevo en una batalla)- la respuesta de Kurama solo dejo mas confundido al pequeño insecto.

De vuelta en el mundo real, Natsu dio un pequeño salto para intentar impactar su puño directamente en la cara del rubio, pero justo antes de alcanzarlo desapareció dejando sorprendido al pelirosa.

-es rápido...- fue todo lo que dijo una sorprendida Mira por la velocidad de Naruto.

-si...- dijo Erza en iguales condiciones que su "amiga".

Naruto apareció detrás de Natsu dándole la espalda.- tranquilo, no te apresures, además el maestro nunca dijo que podíamos empezar- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo al pelirosa.

-¡CABRÓN!- grito Natsu prendiéndole fuego a su pierna y dando la vuelta para intentar patear a Naruto, pero este volvió a desaparecer haciendo gala de su velocidad de shinobi.

-(a donde se fue?)- pensó Natsu.

-¡NATSU DETRÁS DE TI!- grito un pequeño gato azul volador, que anteriormente se había presentado como Happy, el mejor amigo de Natsu.

Naruto se encontraba de cuclillas detrás del pelirosa sus manos estaban juntas y sus dedos índice y central estaban levantados.

-¡TÉCNICA SECRETA!- grito el rubio llamando la atención de todos los presentes incluso de sus bijuus al menos 8 de ellos.- ¡MIL AÑOS DE DOLOR!- utilizando la infame técnica que alguna vez su maestro utilizo en el, mandando a volar a Natsu aterrizando cerca de donde estaban Gray y Elffman saliendo humo del trasero y quedando inconsciente.

-(...enserio?)- pregunto Gyuuki con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-(JAJAJAJA...enserio)- contesto Kurama con lagrimas de risa mientras se revolcaba en el suelo por la risa.

Todos los miembros del gremio que se encontraban viendo la pelea cayeron de espaldas de una forma muy graciosa ante la "impactante" técnica del rubio.

-¡JAJAJA QUE PENDEJADA, QUE CLASE DE TÉCNICA ES ESA?!- grito un hombre del gremio.

-a pesar de lo ridícula que es parece muy efectiva ya que dejo a Natsu fuera de combate- dijo Erza recuperándose y volteando a ver el cuerpo del pelirosa en su lamentable estado.

-al menos así aprenderá a no apresurarse en una pelea...esa técnica párese muy efectiva como castigo, tal vez la use en el futuro- dijo Makarov sin percatarse del escalofrió que recorrió la espina de sus hijos ante el miedo.( piensen si lo hace con sus manos de gigante ... auch eso si te deja invalido :v )

De vuelta en la pelea Gray y Elffman veían atónitos a un inconsciente Natsu.

-Elffman-hablo Gray llamando la atención de su compañero- tal vez ese ataque se aya visto ridículo, pero su velocidad no es de risa tenemos que atacar juntos y aprovechar cuando se descuide para vencerlo- dijo el stripper en tono serio sin despegar su vista de Naruto.

Elffman solo asintió-muy bien vamos aya ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN, BRAZO DE ROCA!-

-¡CREACIÓN DE HIELO, ESPADAS GLACIALES- dos espadas de hielo crecieron de las manos de Gray.

-así que ambos atacaran con su magia...- dijo Happy que ahora se encontraba en los brazos de Lissanna.

-supongo que después de lo que le paso a Natsu se dieron cuenta de que no debían subestimarlo- contesto la menor de los Strauss.

Naruto se quedo viendo a las habilidades de sus oponentes mientras las analizaba con ayuda de sus compañeros.

(Dentro de la mente de Naruto)

-(haci que uno usa magia de hielo y el otro puede transformar sus brazos para ganar poder)- dijo Isoubu de manera tranquila.

-(aunque puedo sentir que su nivel de magia es bajo sus habilidades son muy buenas)- Saiken reconoció la habilidad de los oponentes.

-(y bien Naruto, como los enfrentaras usaras la habilidad de alguno de nosotros)- pregunto Kokuou.

-(uh uh déjame a mi los haré pedasitos KYAAAHAAAHAAA...)- alego un extasiado Shukaku dando lastima al resto.

-(Naruto-kun .. dejame encargarme si?)- dijo Kurama mientras sostenía el brazo de Naruto.

-Ok Kurama-chan , seguro usaremos la transformación en kuybi no?

(Naruto se refería a esa transformación)

-(Si Naruto)- Dijo una sonrojada Kitsune por la forma cariñosa que le llamo el rubio.

Naruto cerró los ojos concentrándose para usar su modo kyubi.

-¡AQUÍ VAMOS ELFFMAN!- grito Gray lanzándose contra el rubio.

-¡MUY BIEN!- contesto el Strauss y se lanzo al ataque junto a su compañero.

Cuando sus ataques estaban acercándose, Naruto abrió los ojos comenzando a transformarse en el kyubi, el esperaba su transformación en chakra, pero se comenzó a transformar en el zorro de 9 colas, al terminar su transformación ambos magos habían dejado de atacar al mirar la enorme forma de su oponente -

(Algo asi erala transformación, paso de tres colas a seis y luego a nueve , terminando su transformación en una versión más pequeña del kuybi pero de tamaño grande , para ser exactos un poco menos del tamaño de la mitad del gremio )

-que demonios es eso?...- dijo Mira pero fue interrumpida por un rugido de Naruto que ahora los miraba con una sonrisa arrogante.-

-Vengan ataquen- dijo Naruto mientras lo veian de manera impresionada y temorosa.

-Como quieres que te ataquemos si eres enorme- dijo Gray mientras veía su enorme tamaño.

(Kurama pq ahora me transforme en tu forma en vez de la que usamos en la guerra?- dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido pero feliz.

(No lo se pero creo que es por el cambio de mundos)-dijo la kitsune algo feliz.

-La pelea culmino - dijo el maestro, aquel comentario atrajo la atención de las dos mujeres y del resto de los presentes.- no estoy seguro de que sea esa forma pero Naruto tes muy fuerte y pelear contra el seria inútil - las palabras de Makarov mas que responder sus preguntas sorprendieron mas a sus hijos.

Elfman y Gray no perdieron tiempo y fueron a atacar a un distraído Naruto , cuando pensaron que habían logrado golpearlo una de las colas del ahora zorro empujo a ambos estampándolos en una pared del gremio

Naruto al ver que ya no podían moverse se limito a deshacer su forma de kurama- al ver eso los demás dieron por culminada la pelea al ver que ambos magos no se levantaban ante tal golpe que se llevaron.

-(así que ese es el poder del Naruto del que tanto hablaba Gildarts .. este chico es realmente fuerte)- pensó Erza viendo lo sucedido

Inmediatamente el rubio se acerco al hueco para ver como se encontraban ambos magos -je, necesitaran mas que un simple golpe para que me dañen- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-tienes razón Naruto ... pero no devistes golpearnos tan fuerte .. ahora no me puedo levantar del golpe jejej -dijo Gray con una sonrísa mientras elfman asia esfuerzos para levantarse.

Naruto volteo al verlos no pudo evitar sentirse culpable - oigan y si los curo - dijo Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento por ambos magos y los demás miembros que lo veían con incredulidad

-Elffman, Gray y Natsu...- dijo Mira totalmente sorprendida.

-vencidos de un solo golpe cada uno..- Erza termino lo dicho por la peliblanca.

-asombroso...-dijo Lisanna.

-aye...- dijo Happy aun en los brazos de su amiga.

Naruto se detuvo y dio media vuelta al escuchar a alguien corriendo detrás de el, solo para ver a Natsu con su puño derecho encendido pero esta ves las llamas eran más intensas que antes.

-¡GOLPE DE ACERO, DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!- grito Natsu lanzando su golpe de fuego a Naruto solo paro el golpe con su mano sin recibir ninguna quemadura.

-¡NATSU!- gritaron felices Lisanna y Happy.

-si creíste que tu pequeño truco sería suficiente para vencerme...piénsalo dos veces- el pelirosa choco sus puños prendiéndoles nuevamente.

-(es persistente)- pensó el rubio mirándolo.

-(Naruto ese fuego no es normal) -dijo Matatabi.

-tu magia, no es una magia de fuego normal verdad?- pregunto en tono serio el rubio.

-yo uso la magia del Dragón Slayer de fuego- contesto con una sonrisa.

-(magia...Dragón Slayer)- pensó Naruto un poco sorprendido.

-(magia para matar dragones?...las criaturas míticas?)- pregunto Choumei sorprendido.

-(así que en este mundo existen los dragones...interesante)- dijo Kurama con una sonrisa.

-(muy bien si ese es el caso veamos si es cierto, Isoubu parece que si necesitare tu ayuda)- hablo Naruto a la tortuga .

-(que planeas?)- le pregunto el sanbi.

-(solo quiero ver si realmente es un mata dragones)-.

Isoubu tenía una sonrisa adivinando lo que planeaba Naruto.

-muy bien Natsu, veamos si tu magia realmente puede enfrentarse a un dragón- dijo el rubio levantando su mano derecha al aire.

-a que te refieres?- pregunto extrañado el Dragón Slayer.

-a esto, ¡DRAGÓN MISIL DE AGUA!- grito Naruto y un enorme dragón de oriental se formo detrás de el.

Todos los presentes tenían la boca abierta de la impresión y algunos parecían asustados.

-re...realmente...creo...un dragón- dijo Erza casi en un susurro mientras gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro, Mira por su parte estaba de rodillas viendo la increíble criatura.

-no lo creo..- dijo el maestro que ahora estaba parado sobre el tronco con cara de shockeado.

-¡NATSU, ACABA CON ESE DRAGÓN!- grito Happy.

-estas loco Happy, debe de esquivarlo- dijo Lisanna claramente preocupada.

Pero antes de que Natsu pudiera reaccionar el enorme dragón lo devoro con sus fauces para posteriormente explotar cuando desapareció Natsu estaba inconsciente con espirales en los ojos.

-bueno eso debe ser suficiente...ustedes quieren volver a intentarlo?- pregunto Naruto a Elffman y Gray que se recuperaron a tiempo para ver el impresionante ataque, los dos solo negaron con la cabeza.- ok, debo decir que los tres tienen una increíble habilidad magia, pero si no saben pelear más que dando golpes directos serán contraatacados muy fácilmente- Dijo el rubio dándoles una de sus típicas sonrisas- pero si quieren los puedo entrenar ... -

El mago de hielo y el Strauss se vieron un poco sorprendidos ante la oferta del rubio después de voltearse a ver un momento y sonreír ambos volvieron su vista a Naruto y asintieron.

-claro, entrenar contigo sera de gran ayuda- dijo Gray estrechando su mano.

-cuenta conmigo, eres realmente fuerte y entrenar contigo será un honor- dijo un sonriente Elffman.

-Vale pero primeros curaremos esas heridas - *dijo Naruto para después tomar de los hombros a ambos magos que pronto se vieron cubiertos por un aura de color rojo que pronto fue curando sus golpes y heridas que tenían

Desde donde estaba el maestro tenia una sonrisa en su rostro aunque pareció sorprendido.-(es muy noble y tiene un gran respeto por sus oponentes, además de que acaba de conocerlos y ya les habla como si se conocieran de toda una vida)- pensaba Makarov.

Mientras Lisanna y Happy ayudaban a incorporarse a un maltrecho Natsu, los miembros del gremio ya hablaban contentos por la inclusión de un nuevo y poderoso mago a la familia de Fairy Tail, pero una pelirroja y una peliblanca veían muy serias a cierto rubio.

-(debo saber más de el...)- pensó Mira

-(Es lindo ..)-pensó Erza mientras se sonrojaba por lo que había dicho, cosa que paso desapercibida por todos para su suerte de ella.

-muy bien, mocosos regresemos al gremio y recibamos a Naruto como se merece...¡CON UNA FIESTA!- grito el maestro.

-¡AYE!- gritaron todos incluso Natsu que ya se veía bastante recuperado.

-(jaja...porque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre su concepto de fiesta)- pensó nervioso Naruto.

-(...todos tienen sus testamentos listos?...)- pregunto Kurama, los demás bijuus solo asintieron mientras sostenían una hoja de papel.

-(...que exagerados)- dijo Naruto a sus inquilinos

 **TIME SKIP (en la fiesta de bienvenida)**

Naruto se encontraba en la barra junto al maestro.

-Muy bien Naruto dime donde quieres la marca y de que color?- pregunto Makarov sosteniendo el sello.

-mmmmm...en mi brazo izquierdo y de color azul - contesto el rubio con una sonrisa apuntando con su dedo el lugar.

-de acuerdo- y dicho y hecho apareció la marca de Fairy Tail en su brazo.- bien ya eres oficialmente un miembro de Fairy Tail, puedes empezar a tomar trabajos cuando quieras- concluyo el maestro con una sonrisa.

-gracias viejo- dijo feliz Naruto y se puso de píe para dirigirse a donde se encontraba Erza comiendo un pastel de fresas en la barra.- ahora si me disculpa...- dio media vuelta y se dirigió donde Erza.

-(jeje...realmente se adecuo perfecto al gremio)- pensaba el maestro viendo a donde se dirigía el rubio.

 **TIME SKIP ( después de la fiesta)**

Naruto se encontraba de píe frente al tablero de peticiones.

-(mmmmm, ahora cual debería tomar?)- se preguntaba indeciso.

-(te recomiendo uno con una buena paga, después de todo debes conseguir un lugar donde quedarte)- dijo Gyuuki recordando al rubio su situación económica.

-(tiene razón Naruto-chan elige sabiamente..)- agrego Matatabi.

Naruto finalmente pareció decidirse por una, pero cuando iba a tomarla...

-oye tu- una nueva voz atrajo su atención, el rubio giro la cabeza para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con Mirajane Strauss.

-si..?, que pasa?- pregunto extrañado el chico ante el hecho de que le dirigiera la palabra.

-piensas ir en un trabajo no?- dijo la chica viendo la pizarra.

-así es- contesto el chico.

-...no...deberías ir solo...- dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo desviando la mirada.

-(y ahora, que le pasa?)- se pregunto extrañado.

-(parece que tienes una admiradora Naruto-chan)- dijo Matatabi con una sonrisa picara mientras pensaba las distintas situaciones románticas en la que se encontraría el rubio.

-quieta, Mira- hablo una nueva voz.- no creo que sea apropiado que Naruto vaya contigo en su primer misión- termino de decir Erza llegando al lugar.

-no te metas en esto Scarlet, o es que acaso lo quieres acompañar tu?- pregunto la peliblanca furiosa.

\- estoy segura de que podre apoyarlo mejor que tú en su primer trabajo- la pelirroja empujo con su frente a la mayor de los Strauss.

-quieres arreglar esto aquí y ahora?- pregunto Mira con voz sombría.

-adelante- contesto Erza, ambas chicas estaban sacando chispas de los ojos y expulsando magia.

-(genial...esto no acabara bien)- pensó Naruto viendo la escena.

-(JAJAJAJA, no puedo creerlo, tu primer día y ya tienes dos lindas chicas peleando y babeando por ti..)- dijo una Kurama algo celosa(¿).

-(dame un respiro amigo...estoy muerto si acabo en una pelea entre esas dos.)- dijo el rubio al enorme zorro preocupado por su seguridad.

-¡ERZA MIRA YA BASTA!- grito el maestro desde la barra.

-(..mi salvador)- pensó Naruto suspirando pesadamente .

-si de verdad quieren ayudarlo tomen esto- Makarov ofrecía un papel a las muchachas.

-¿que es esto?- pregunto Erza tomando el papel con Mira y Naruto detrás de ella.

-que mas va a ser un trabajo, la paga es de 800,000. Joyas debe ser suficiente entre cuatro- dijo el maestro.

-cuatro?- pregunto extrañada Mira.

-(...no me agrada esto)- pensó Naruto.

-así es quiero que ustedes junto a lissana acompañen a Naruto en su primer trabajo de acuerdo?, y no acepto un no por respuesta- dijo el maestro y se retiro.

-¡¿QUUUUUEEEEE?!- gritaron las cuatro mencionadas.

-(JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...)- las carcajadas de los bijuus retumbaban en la cabeza del rubio.

-(...estoy muerto ahora prefiero la compañia de Tsunade que la de ellas)- pensó Naruto mientras su alma dejaba su cuerp(Esto sera divertido)-penso la kitsune con una sonrisa picara .


	4. La perdida y las nuevas ganas de vivir

(En algún lugar de Magnolia pq no se donde será :"v )

La misión consistía en desocupar una montaña de los monstruos que habitaban en ella , en si era fácil la misión ... el único problema era que dos "amigas" se lleven bien .

-ehhhhhhhh...chicas?- Naruto junto a Lissana estaba tratando de tranquilizar a sus dos "amigas" que desde que salieron del gremio hasta su llegada a la montaña , estaban en su pelea numero 5000 y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Naruto y Lissana por calmarlas era como si estuvieran pintados .

-(Hubiera sido mejor venir solos .. son mas molestas que tu de pequeño)- decía una celosa Kurama por las peleas de las dos mujeres que querían conquistar al rubio.

-(no digas eso, sé que es incomodo pero siguen siendo mis compañeras y el trabajo en equipo es esencial para cumplir este trabajo)- dijo Naruto mientras veía como Erza y Mirajane se empujaban una a otra mientras discutían . (ya saben poque 7w7 )

-(Naruto puedo sentir varias presencias más adelante debemos estar cerca de la entrada a las cuevas)- dijo Kokuou alertando a Naruto.

-(deberías de tranquilizarlas antes de que algo malo pase)- sugirió Son Goku.

-(mmmm...tienes razón)- pensó Naruto dejando salir un suspiro cargado de incomodidad, se adelanto para poder acercarse a ellas asiendo que se queden paradas mirándolo.

-¡¿Tu que quieres?!- pregunto una molesta Mira.

-que amable..- dijo Erza en tono burlón, pero antes de que Lisanna pudiera decir algo Naruto hablo.

-¡YA PAREN CON SUS PELEAS!- grito Naruto dejando a una asustada Lissana sobre lo que le pudiera pasar al rubio por la furia de las chicas.

\- miren entiendo que no se lleven, pero tienen que trabajar juntas , estamos por llegar a la montaña y necesitare de su colaboración- termino de decir en tono serio , el sabia que él podía hacer todo solo pero le molestaba que ambas peleasen y la pobre Lissana tenga que salir lastimada (ya saben como son esas weas :v ).

-...supongo que tienes razón, pero como sabes que estamos por llegar creí que nunca habías venido a esta montaña?- pregunto interesada la pelirroja, Mira también estaba aplicando presión con la mirada a Naruto.

-Ehhhhh... Miren un conejo –dice señalando un arbusto mientras ellas volteaban el iba corriendo de árbol en árbol para evitar que le pregunte sobnre su magia ya que el no lo había pensado mucho .

(Chicos necesito que me ayuden con eso) –dijo Naruto a los bijuus.

(Ok , chicos a usar ese mani que tiene con cerebro)-dijo Matatabi asiendo que a los demás bijuus incluyendo a Kurama les rodee un aura depresiva.

Naruto solo veía con una gota sobre su nuca, al llegar a la montaña vio una cueva al pie de aquella montaña mientras sentía venir un enorme poder provenir de la cueva .

(Chicos que creen que sea eso)-dijo Naruto a sus inquilinos mientras esperaba a las chicas.

(con las chicas)

Erza volteo al igual que Mira y Lissana, no estaba muy contenta con que no le contestara al voltear vio que Naruto no se encontraba y a lo lejos había una estela de humo , al ver eso decidió pasarlo por alto y empezar a correr dejando a Mira y Lissana atrás- Corran Naruto se adelanto demasiado- dijo mientras seguía corriendo hasta llegar a Naruto.

Naruto que diablos crees que ases? –dijo una furiosa pelirroja mientras veía con molestia al rubio.

Perdon Erza , pero no sientes esa energía de esa cueva? –dijo Naruto mientras señalaba a la cueva.

Si es cierto-dijo una intrigada Erza.

Erza invoco dos espadas usando su magia.- mi magia se llama "Re-equip" me permite invocar armas y armaduras desde otra dimensión mágica – dijo para explicar al sorprendido Naruto.

.El rubio pareció pensar un poco antes de que sus ojos se abrieran ampliamente.- magia de Re-equip a alta velocidad... no será que eres, Titania de Fairy Tail?- pregunto apuntando con su dedo a Erza la cual solo asintió la cual solo sonrio ante la mención de su sobrenombre.- asombroso, una maga de clase S esto está de lujo- termino Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro asiendo ruborizar a la peliroja.

Las dos peliblancas llegaron después de unos minutos , Mira miro a Naruto un rato mientras recuperaba el aire.

-pensé que recién habías llegado a Fiore..., como sabes lo que es ser un mago de clase S?- pregunto la Strauss mayor.

-oh, aprendí lo necesario sobre la magia y todo lo relacionado a esta una vez llegue aquí y como sabes de lo que hablamos? – pregunto Naruto

-es mi magia- dijo Mirajane- esta bien- dicho esto activo su magia su brazo derecho se transformo en una garra amarilla y un par de alas negras surgieron de su espalda, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y fríos.- mi magia es "Take Over Satan Soul" con ella soy capaz de llamar el espíritu de un demonio para usar su fuerza en pelea, al igual que tu también puedo usar la transformación y un poco de magia de sueño-. después de esto regreso a la normalidad.

-Y Lissana usa lo mismo solo que ella usa "Take Over Animal"- dijo para aclararle las dudas a Naruto el cual solo asintió.

-muy bien luego seguiremos con esta conversación- dijo Mira que al igual que su compañera aun tenia curiosidad por el misterio que era Naruto.

Los magos de Fairy Tail empezaron a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la cueva.

(dentro de las cueva)

Los jóvenes se encontraban en una recamara que era iluminada por unos cristales que brillaban .

-Que raro ... aquí ay un enorme poder pero no se de donde viene ... -dijo Naruto mientras veía una luz al fondo de la cueva , al entrar encontró una recamara que era iluminada por enormes cristales iguales al de la entrada , dentro había una pequeña cascada que dividía y tapaba la otra mitad de la cueva en la cual había oscuridad .

(Naruto detrás de esa cascada ay algo enorme... prepárate para cualquier ataque)-dijo una ¿preocupada? Kurama.

(Tranquila no pasara nada , pero necesito saber que ay detrás)-dijo Naruto .

-mmmm...y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto el rubio viendo la osuridad.

-como si tuviéramos otra opción, debemos iluminar esa parte- sugirió Mira.

-estoy de acuerdo - completo Erza.

-El problema es que siento un enorme poder viniendo de esa parte ... y es algo grande lo que se esconde ayi-dijo Naruto – ya se –exclamo Naruto - Katon : Gran Bola de fuego –dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba una gran bola de fuego asia la zona oscura mientras esta era apagada por ... una garra?.

Erza , Lissana y Mirajane veian lo que acababa de hacer Naruto , pero se pusieron en pose de batalla mientras veian como la bola de fuego era apagada por lo que parecía una enorme mano escamosa.

-CHICAS ATRAS¡-dijo Naruto mientras con un clon que creo tomaba a las chicas asiéndolas retroceder a la salida mientras el lugar era destruido por una explosión.

-Naruto que demonios es eso¡-dijeron las chicas asustadas.

-Un dragón ... -dijo Naruto asiendo sorprender a las chicas y bijuus.

(Enserio un dragón...)-dijo Kurama algo preocupada

(Quien lo diría)-dijo Matatabi.

(Tengo que sacarlas de aquí, chicos ayúdenme)-dijo Naruto sumamente preocupado por la seguridad de sus compañeras.

(CALLATE Y FIGATE A DONDE VAS¡)-dijeron todo los bijus asiendo que Naruto se detenga junto a sus clones mientras veía como la salida se cerraba y rocas caían asia ellos.

(Hachibi necesito tu poder)-dijo Naruto mientras el Hachibi asentía entendiendo lo que hiba a hacer.

(Cuando gustes Naruto)-dijo Hachibi mientras chocaba su puño con Naruto.

Las chicas estaban en shock , pensaban que era su fin ... O eso creían mientras los clones de Naruto las lanzaban asia donde el estaba siendo recibidas por las colas del Hachibi mientras las colas restantes formaban una cúpula dejando suficiente espacio para que las chicas no se apeguen tanto.

-Están bien?-dijo Naruto esperando la respuesta de las chicas .

-Naruto que demonios paso ayi dentro?-dijo una shockeada Erza.

-Solo un dragon que nos lanzo su rugido –dijo un sonriente Naruto mientras desenrollaba la cúpula.

-Naruto ... Gracias por salvarnos –dijo una agradecida Lissana mientras Mirajane veía las colas del Hachibi.

-Ehh .. Naruto que son esas cosas –dijo Mirajane mientras tocaba una de las colas del pulpo-toro.

-Nah nada importante solo es la defensa .. –dijo Naruto mientras las colas volvían a su interior.

 **-NO CREI QUE SOBREVIVIRIAN** -dijo una tenebrosa voz que prevenía del dragón .

-Hablo :o –dijo Naruto asiendo que a todos les cayera una gota de sudor por la nuca.- bueno pq nos ataco señor dragón –dijo Naruto mientras miraba seriamente al dragón.

- **MAS RESPETO MOCOSO, NO SABES CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO , HABLAS CON EL MISMISIMO REY DRAGON ACNOLOGIA** -dijo mientras las chicas temblaba y Naruto solo lo miraba con una cara seria.

-Ya bueno pero por que nos atacaste acnologia si no te isimos nada –dijo Naruto mientras el dragón aterrizaba y se trasformaba en un joven con marcas azules en su cuerpo.

-Me agradas humano .. eres muy insolente pero a la vez no me tienes miedo ... no como tus compañeras ...-dijo mientras una gota de sudor recorría su nuca por la actitud de las chicas que se encontraban llorando del miedo.-

-Chicas pq lloran?-pregunto Naruto mientras las chicas lloraban abrazadas- el nos matara-decían al mismo tiempo mientras seguían llorando.

-tsk si lo quisiera todos ya estarían muertos –dijo Acnologia mientras las veía de forma amenzante.

-Enserio crees que lo lograras?-dijo Naruto mientras le devolvía su mirada.

-ME ESTAS RETANDO?¡-dijo mientras se transformaba en dragon.

(mente de Naruto)

-(Esto se pondrá intenso alguien que me quiera ayudar?)-dijo Naruto

-(Yo me encargo Naruto)-Dijo Kurama mientras Naruto asentía .

-(bien ayi vamos)-dijo Naruto

-(Naruto , puedes pedir nuestro poder con solo decir nuestro nombre , asi será mas fácil para ti poder pelear)-dijo Shukaku mientras recibia el asentimiento de todos los bijuus.

-(gracias chicos)-dijo Naruto mientras procedía su transformación en bijuu-.

(Narrador)

Las chicas veían como Naruto se transformaba en el zorro que mostro en el gremio solo que era del mismo tamaño de Acnologia ,mientras Acnologia rugía Naruto comenzó a crear una Bijuu-dama apuntándola asia el dragón del mal a la vez que el dragon cargaba su rugido.-

MUEREEE¡-dijo el dragon mientras lanzaba un potente rugido asia Naruto-.

-NO LO CREO-respondió Naruto mientras lanzaba la biju-dama que al chocar hubiera lanzado a volar a las chicas por la fuerte onda de explocion si los clones de Naruto no las hubieran llevado lejos de allí.- ahora si no me contendré-dijo Naruto mientras cargaba otra biju-dama

-ERES FUERTE MOCOSO ME IMPRESIONA ESA FORMA TUYA , ERES EL PRIMERO QUE IGUALA MI RUGIDO A MAXIMA POTENCIA , DIME QUE TE PARECE SI LO DEJAMOS AQUÍ POR HOY ANTES DE QUE LLEGE EL CONSEJO MAGICO-dijo Acnologia , quería aparentar que no le tenia miedo al rubio por eso solo se el ocurrió esa escusa por que sentía su enorme poder-(ese chico no es normal ..)-pensó el dragón mientras comenzaba a volar para irse.

-Me parece bien Acnologia ... hasta la próxima- dijo Naruto mientras esperaba a que el dragón se hubiera alejado lo suficiente para empezar a destransformarse.

Narutoo-gritaron las 3 chicas mientras se lanzaban sobre Naruto asiendo que caigan sobre el asiendo que todos se ruboricen.

-JEJEJE hola chicas .. están bien?-pregunto Naruto mientras las chicas se levantaban totalmente sonrojadas.

-Si estamos bien , estuviste increíble , fuiste capaz de enfrentarte a Acnologia ... eres increíble-dijo Erza mientras veía con admiración a Naruto- .

\- jeje bueno pero creo que no podremos cumplir la misión-dijo Mirajane mientras veía a lo que antes se le decía montaña.-creo que te pasaste Naruto , eres igual a Natsu en cuanto destruir cosas..

-No me lo recuerdes ..-dijo Naruto en un suspiro.

TIME SKIP(en camino al gremio)

-Ahhh que mal que no nos hubieran dado la recompensa por haber destruido la montaña-dijo un deprimido Naruto.

-Eso es típico de Fairy Tail Naruto , eso solo demuestra mas que si eres un miembro del gremio-dijo Lissana tratándole de subir los ánimos de Naruto.- gracias Lissana , pero ahora es que como vamos a volver , no me quiero subir a ese tren ... -dijo Naruto mas deprimido que antes.-

-Acaso eres un dragon slayer para que te marees en lso transportes?-dijo Erza.-

-No pero solo se que me mareo cuando subo ... -Naruto siguió caminando mientras veía decaído el camino.

(Nanabi .. me puedes ayudar para no subirme al tren?)-dijo Naruto mientras veía con esperanzas a Nanabi-.

(Si , trata de usar mi forma bijuu , asi podras llevarlas y llegaran mas rápido , pero considero que no te sobre esfuerces y que no te expongas ante todos )-dijo Nanabi

(Bien tómalo como hecho-dijo Naruto mientras se sincronizaba con Nanabi.

/(Junto a las chicas :v )/

-Bien lo tengo resuelto –dijo Naruto mientras las chicas lo veían extrañadas.- chicas atrás- dijo Naruto mientras se transformaba en Nanabi dejando impresionadas a las chicas.

-Súbanse, llegaremos rápido a la ciudad –dijo mientras veía como Erza , Mirajane y Lissana se subían en sus patas mientras el las dejaba sobre su hombro- bien aquí vamos dijo mientras lazaba vuelo .

-increíble..- Erza veía sorprendida la vista desde el hombro de Naruto.

Después de un tiempo llegaron a Magnolia, Naruto aterrizo detrás del gremio para evitar las miradas de la gente , al bajar todas las chicas Naruto volvia a su forma normal mientras caía desmayado por el uso excesivo de la forma de Nanabi.(claro después de que volo casi 3 horas a velocidad máxima quien no :v )

TIME SKIP (en la enfermería del gremio)

Naruto despertó recostado en una cama que se encontraba en la enfermería del gremio, poco a poco se empezó a reincorporar quedando sentado se dio cuenta que solo llevaba su short blanco

-(así que...estoy de vuelta en el gremio eh?)- pensó mientras con la vista examinaba la habitación, su vista se poso en la puerta al escuchar como se abría.

-veo que ya te sientes mejor- dijo el maestro entrando en la habitación y sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama del rubio.

-si no se preocupe me recupero rápido, mas importante maestro ¿como se encuentran Erza y Mira?- pregunto mirando al maestro.

-jeje no te preocupes ellas están bien gracias a ti según dijeron ellas- le contesto con una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

-ya veo... - esto último lo dijo mientras se volvía a recostar.

-Mira me dio el reporte de la misión, quien diría que se encontrarían con Acnologia en esa montaña - Makarov parecía un poco pensativo.

-no se preocupe viejo, lo importante es que todos estamos bien y le pude hacer frente - dijo Naruto tratando de animar al maestro.

-supongo que tienes razón...-dijo relajándose un poco pero su rostro tomo una forma seria y siguió hablando- el reporte de Mira también hablaba sobre tu transformación - la mención de esto provoco en Naruto un leve sobresalto.- dijo que primero lanzaste una bola de fuego .. y que después te transformaste en el zorro que enseñaste en el enfrentamiento con Natsu y luego en un insecto gigante , se tomo la molestia de mencionar que usaste poderosa magia de fuego y aire durante el combate aunque debo decir que incluso yo es la primera vez que escucho sobre ella-. termino de decir esperando que el chico explicara en que consistía.

-ahhh .. Creo que después de todo no tengo más remedio de seguír ocultándolo... -dijo mientras sacaba un sello de silencio y lo ponía alrededor de la habitación.- ahora si –dijo mientras el maestro lo veía extrañado.

 _(Tranquilo no pasa nada!) -_ pensó Naruto y dejó escapar un aliento nervioso- Esto puede sonar loco, pero no soy exactamente de aquí...

\- Oh, ¿y de dónde eres? -El anciano preguntó mientras lo veía algo serio

-¿Qué pasa si le digo que soy de una dimensión diferente?-dijo Naruto mientras veía al maestro,

-No te creo-dijo el maestro para luego mirar a Naruto con incredulidad y vio su expresión seria.

-Ahhh... bueno le contare lo que paso-dijo Naruto para después contarle sobre su infancia sobre su sufrimiento, sueños anhelos para luego contarle sus logros y como termino aquí .

-Bueno sobre esos juubis que dices.. donde se encuentran ahora? –dijo Makarov mientras miraba al rubio.

-Aquí mismo –dijo Naruto para luego señalar su abdomen y mostrarle el sello del kyubi.

-Uhmm increíble. .-dijo mientras miraba el sello.-quisiera verlos ..-dijo el maestro a lo que Naruto solo asintió mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza del maestro.-

-bien solo cierre los ojos- dijo Naruto mientras el cerraba los suyos mientras Makarov repetía la acción de Naruto.

(Dentro de Naruto 7w7 )

-Bueno maestro Makarob les presento a los Naruto mientras señalaba a cada bijuu que estaba a su alrededor.-

-por cierto la kitsune es kurama solo que por el cambio de dimensión se vio afectada de esa manera-dijo meintras el maestro solo asentía y miraba a todos los bijuus-.

-umm muy interesante .. me as sorprendido Naruto .–dijo el maestro mientras miraba a Naruto- Naruto .. no crees que devetias contarle al gremio sobre tu mundo?-dijo el maestro.

-No lo creo , soy muy nuevo todavía esperare unos años , pero por ahora solo me enfocare en encajar en el gremio –dijo Naruto mientras salía con el maestro del espacio mental de Naruto.

(en la enfermería)

Eso explica como fuiste capaz de enfrentar a Acnologia y luego destruir una montaña –dijo el maestro con una gran sonrisa

-Pero fue necesario para protegerlas.- termino de decir con una sonrisa mientras veía el techo.

-...lo entiendo, debo decir que yo hubiera echo lo mismo- sus palabras sorprendieron un poco a Naruto, el esperaba un regaño o algo parecido.- proteger a tus camaradas como si fueran de tu familia habla muy bien de ti, Gildarts tenía razón estoy feliz de tenerte en Fairy Tail-. dijo el maestro con una sonrisa y empezando a retirarse.- bueno una vez que te vistas reúnete conmigo en el mostrador para darte tu paga de tu primer trabajo, si no mal recuerdo dijiste que querías buscar un lugar para vivir cierto?-.

-Pero no me pagaron por que destrui la montaña - contesto poniéndose de pie y tomando su playera.

-lo se pero esta es de mi parte - dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-de acuerdo ahora solo queda encontrar un buen lugar donde vivir- hablo para si mismo una vez se quedo solo pensando en lo que el maestro le daría .

-(cualquier cosa sera mejor que tu deprimente departamento en Konoha)- la voz de la kitsune resonó en su cabeza.

-(hey ya extrañaba tu melodiosa voz..)- contesto Naruto mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama nuevamente.

-(bueno debo admitir que nos preocupaste por un momento al desmayarte...y también cuando esas dos se peleaban por cual de ellas te debía cargar)- Choumei tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca al recordar la patética discusión de las "amigas" de Naruto.

-(como sea, oye Naruto entra un momento necesitamos hablar de frente)- dijo Kurama atrayendo al rubio a su espacio mental.

-que sucede?- pregunto Naruto una ves se encontraba frente a los bijuus.

-lo que pasa es que estuvimos hablando sobre tu pelea y tu magia- dijo Kokuou.

-y llegamos a una decisión- continuo Gyuuki.

-la cual es?- pregunto el muchacho a la espera de la respuesta.

\- te entrenaremos..- dijo finalmente Son Goku.

-entrenarme?, para que?- pregunto sorprendido ante la oferta.

-como bien te dijo Kurama, puede que no te ayas dado cuenta pero tu has recibido el poder del viejo Rikudou el cual te da control sobre todos los elementos- contesto Saiken.

-pero tu solo sabes usar el viento y la razón por la que pudiste usar el "dragón misil de agua" y " la gran bola de fuego" es porque ya los habías visto antes pero claramente no era su versión más poderosa- continuo Matatabi.

-lo haremos así, Ichibi y Nanabi te entrenaran en el control del viento- dijo Kurama mientras nombraba a los maestros de Naruto.

-de acuerdo- contesto simplemente Nanabi.

-je no esperes piedad de mi entrenamiento- el mapache de arena contesto con una sonrisa sadica .

-de acuerdo, cuento con ustedes - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Isoubu y Saiken se encargaran de tu entrenamiento en el elemento agua, aparte Saiken te enseñara a dominar el hielo - el nombramiento del último elemento sorprendió al rubio.

-wow espera, hielo? no recuerdo que Utakata usara hielo- interrumpió Naruto recordando su encuentro con el anterior Jinchuuriki de Saiken.

-es cierto el no, pero mi Jinchuuriki anterior a él si- explico Saiken.

-ya que yo no uso ningún ataque a base de hielo no sera mucho, pero una ves que perfecciones viento y agua seguro lo lograras- concluyo Isobu.

-continuando, Son Goku y Kokuou te enseñaran lo necesario sobre la tierra, ademas de cómo te habrás imaginado Son te enseñara el elemento lava- dijo con una sonrisa Kurama al igual que los recién nombrados.

-de acuerdo- fue todo lo que dijo el rubio.

-Hachibi sera quien te entrene para domar el rayo-.

-tal vez no sea mi elemento, pero Bee y los demás ninjas de las nubes eran muy hábiles domando este elemento así que no debe haber problema- explico Hachibi.

-espera y que pasa con Matatabi?, pensé que tu también te encontrabas en la aldea de las nubes- pregunto Naruto un poco extrañado.

-no te preocupes Naruto-chan apoyare a Gyuuki en tu entrenamiento del rayo pero también, tengo que ayudar a Kurama-chan con su parte- explico la gata de fuego.

-ya veo, y dime, tu que me enseñaras?- pregunto con una sonrisa el chico a su compañera.

-yo con ayuda de Matatabi te entrenare para dominar el fuego, debo admitir que haber pasado tanto tiempo junto a Madara tiene sus ventajas, ese sujeto era un Dios en cuanto a control del fuego se refiere- contesto mientras se acercaba a Naruto .

\- de acuerdo esto ya esta decidido, ahora Naruto-chan por qué no vez al maestro y empiezas a buscar un lugar para vivir-.

Sin decir mas el rubio salió de su espacio mental y decidió seguir el consejo de su "hermana".

(en la sala principal del gremio)

Naruto se encontraba frente a frente con el Maestro que estaba sentado en la barra.

-muy bien Naruto aquí tienes los 800,000 de pago por el trabajo- dijo Makarov mientras le ofrecía un sobre al rubio.

-800,000?, espere maestro, que no tendrían que ser 200,000 para cada uno? Además es mucho – dijo Naruto quien estaba sorprendido y extrañado.

-se suponía pero, Mira , Lissana y Erza estuvieron de acuerdo en que tu te quedaras con la recompensa completa y eso que dije que yo les iba a pagar – dijo el maestro mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una leve sonrisa.- dijeron que tu lo necesitabas mas, y a pesar de que no lo dijeron creo que fue su forma de darte las gracias por salvarlas-.

-jeje, enserio?. Supongo que yo les daré las gracias por el gesto con esto no creo tener problema en encontrar un buen lugar para vivir-

-Eh hola Mirajane-dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a Mirajane la cual solo lo evito.

-no te preocupes Mira-nee solo esta apenada, jeje ella no sabe cómo darte las gracias eso es todo- hablo Lisanna llegando a donde se encontraba Naruto.

-ah, hola Lisanna, estás segura?- pregunto un tanto aliviado el rubio.

-si no te preocupes- contesto la chica con una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo, por cierto necesitas algo?- pregunto ya más tranquilo.

-ah, el maestro me pidió que te ayudara a buscar un apartamento en los alrededores, espero no te moleste- Lisanna levanto un dedo explicando el por que de su llegada.

-no para nada, al contrario te agradezco que quieras ayudarme- Naruto estaba un poco apenado, antes de decidir partir escucho un ruido de alguien corriendo detrás de el.-(bien, me lo imaginaba aquí vamos denuevo ...)- pensó identificando la presencia que se acercaba.

-! NARUTOOO, PELEA CONMIGO¡- grito Natsu saltando y dirigiendo una patada voladora a la cabeza del rubio.

Naruto simplemente se agacho sin voltear a ver al pelirosa que paso volando y se estrello de lleno contra una mesa.- hey Natsu es bueno verte también...pero no crees que un simple "hola" seria suficiente- dijo como si nada mientras volteaba a ver al dragón slayer en el suelo.

-Natsu dijo que te quería enfrentar desde que se entero que fuiste a una misión de clase A en tu primer trabajo- hablo Happy que se detuvo a un lado de su aun inconsciente compañero.

-ya veo, pero si ese es el caso porque no se enfrenta a Mira o Erza?- pregunto el rubio.

-de hecho lo intento ayer que llegaron pero ambas lo vencieron rápidamente- dijo Lisanna un tanto apenada.

-¡AYE!- dijo el gato azul.

-me lo imagino jajajajaja...- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-eso no importa, el ayer es el ayer y hoy es hoy, así que pela conmigo- hablo Natsu ya totalmente recuperado.

-tendrás que esperar para después Natsu, ahorita llevare a Naruto a buscar un lugar donde vivir- Lisanna uso una voz de mando mientras ponía sus puños en sus caderas.-

¡PERO CUANDO REGRESEN QUIERO MI PELEA!- dijo esto apuntando a Naruto con un dedo y empezando a caminar a la puerta, mientras la peliblanca tenia una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-lo tienes bien controlado eh?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sin voltear a ver a la chica y viendo como Natsu se sonrojaba y le gritaba algo a Happy quien voló lejos de su alcance aguantando sus risas.

-por supuesto, después de todo una mujer debe controlar a su esposo o si no hará lo que quiere jeje- las palabras de Lisanna descolocaron a Naruto que la veía sorprendido y un poco incrédulo.

-¡QUEEE!, esposo?, ustedes dos están casados?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos y la quijada en el piso.

-jeje, no en realidad...aunque Natsu me prometió que seria su esposa cuando éramos más pequeños- la chica tenía una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo mientras veía al pelirosa por la puerta.

-ya veo, se lo que sea que pase después espero que ambos sean felices, aunque tal vez aun sea temprano para decir algo así jaja- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-si tal vez tengas razón, bueno mejor empezamos la búsqueda antes de que sea mas tarde o no encontraras donde vivir- dijo Lisanna dando el tema por terminado y empezando a andar hacia la puerta.

-de acuerdo- y así los dos alcanzaron a Natsu y Happy que los seguían esperando.

Mientras los tres magos y el gato dejaban el gremio el maestro veía hacia la puerta con una sonrisa.- (realmente se hace amigo de los demás muy rápido...Naruto Uzumaki eres realmente especial)- pensó el maestro que caminaba de regreso a su oficina.

(en las calles de Magnolia).

Naruto junto con Lisanna habían pasado ya casi 4 horas recorriendo la ciudad entera en busca de un lugar para el rubio, pero sin mucho éxito los pocos lugares que encontraron no eran exactamente del agrado ya fuera por su locación o las condiciones en que se encontraban, los magos decidieron sentarse a descansar en el parque de Magnolia cerca de la entrada sur.

-aaah, diablos esto no ha ido nada bien- Naruto hablo soltando un suspiro de fastidio.

-ni que lo digas esto a sido un desastre, que clase de lugares han sido esos, uno incluso no tenia baño- dijo Lisanna mientras recordaba el ultimo departamento que visitaron.

-como alguien podría vivir ahí de todos modos?- pregunto molesto Naruto

-pero Naruto, entonces que piensas hacer?- pregunto Lissana acercándose al rubio.

-no lo se , supongo que no me queda de otra que decidirme por alguno de los lugares que visitamos- contesto resignado.

-oigan, que esa no es?- la voz de Lisanna llamo la atención de todos y voltearon a donde apuntaba con su dedo, por el camino se veía a una pelirroja que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.

-Erza'?- pregunto extrañado Naruto al reconocer a la maga.

\- que hará Erza-san aquí?- se pregunto la Strauss un poco sorprendida.

Erza al llegar paso de largo a Lissana y se detuvo frente a Naruto con la cabeza agachada lo cual provocaba que su pelo ensombreciera sus ojos.

-que tal Erza, me alegra verte yo quería...eh- Naruto fue interrumpido por la pelirroja que tomo su mano y coloco en ella una hoja de papel.

-toma esto te ayudara...- fue todo lo que dijo Erza antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo por el mismo camino que llego, tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas que solo Lisanna pudo notar.

-ok...eso fue extraño- dijo Naruto viendo el camino por el que se había ido la pelirroja.

-jejeje, no hay nada de que preocuparse, yo creo que Erza-san solo tiene el mismo problema que Mira-nee con respecto a lo que paso- dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa divertida.

-...ya veo, (y ahora como le hago para hablarles a esas dos)- este ultimo pensamiento claramente mortificaba a Naruto.

-por cierto Naruto que fue lo que Erza te dio?- pregunto Lissana .

-pues...- dijo mientras leía la hoja que recibió.- esto es un anuncio...de un departamento en renta- había con un poco de sorpresa en sus palabras.

-enserio?, déjame verlo- Lisanna tomo el papel y empezó a leerlo rápidamente.- al parecer es un departamento para solteros que está en renta, es cerca de Fairy Tail aunque la renta es de 100,000 joyas al mes- repaso cada punto del anuncio.

-eso es más caro que una habitación en Fairy Hills, tú qué dices Naruto- dijo Lisanna.

-no pierdo nada dándole un vistazo, Erza se molesto en buscarlo para mi haci que es lo menos que debo hacer- dijo Naruto tomando de nuevo el anuncio.

-de acuerdo, entonces vamos- dijo Natsu guiando al grupo a la dirección.

TIME SKIP

Naruto y Lissana se encontraban frente a un edificio de departamentos de 4 pisos de alto, realmente por fuera el edificio se veía prometedor, pero con lo que habían visto hasta ahora no se dejarían llevar por la primera impresión, entrando al edificio rápidamente se encontraron con el encargado el cual les dijo que el departamento que mencionaba el anuncio era el del último piso.

-esto es...- hablo Natsu.

-increíble...- termino Lisanna.

-es realmente asombroso- dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a recorrer el departamento.

El departamento era realmente asombroso, entrando por la puerta te encontrabas con un amplio espacio que al parecer era la sala o recibidor avanzando un poco del lado derecho había un pasillo en el cual se encontraban las puertas a los 2 cuartos y el baño además de un pequeño cuarto que funcionaba como almacén o bodega, un poco más adelante de la entrada al pasillo, del lado izquierdo estaba el espacio para el comedor en el cual en la pared de la izquierda se encontraba una ventana que daba a la cocina y al lado de esta la puerta de entrada. la cocina por su parte contaba con una isla en el centro y estufa, al final de la sala había una enorme ventana y una puerta de vidrio que daba paso a una terraza la cual una parte esa de piedra y la otra era un pequeño jardín sin mencionar la increíble vista al lago Law, el pasillo a los cuartos tenia tragaluces a lo largo al igual que dos lámparas lo que impedía que se quedara oscuro tanto de día como de noche, los cuartos eran amplios cada uno con un armario y una gran ventana que dejaba entrar mucha luz, finalmente el baño era realmente grande contaba con regadera y tina de baño.

-wow, ahora entiendo por que cuesta 100,000 al mes es increíble- dijo Lisanna una vez terminaron de recorrer el lugar.

-es cierto, pero vale la pena digo, ¡MIRA ESTE JARDÍN Y LA VISTA ES INCREÍBLE!- gritaba Naruto totalmente emocionado.- De acuerdo, señor me lo quedo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa al propietario.

-estupendo, entonces la mujer que vino ayer no me mintió- hablo el hombre sacando los papeles del contrato.

-una mujer?- pregunto extrañado Lissana aunque ya sabia de quien se trataba.

-si, verán ayer una persona había venido porque estaba interesada en el lugar sin embargo me dijo que solo estaba dispuesto a pagar 90,000 joyas de renta, yo ya pensaba en aceptar ya que va a ser un mes que no conseguía quien lo rentara, pero llego una mujer que me dijo que si me esperaba para hoy vendría alguien dispuesto a pagar el precio original, al principio dude en creerle pero ella insistió que era algo que esa persona necesitaba haci que la escuche y me alegro- termino su explicación ya con los papeles en la mano.

\- y dígame señor, esa mujer de casualidad no era una pelirroja que vestía una armadura?- pregunto Lisanna con una sonrisa .

-de echo si,- contesto el hombre.

-así que fue Erza eh- dijo Naruto.

-bueno denle las gracias de mi parte también, ahora Uzumaki-san que le parece si firmamos el contrato también le pido el pago de dos meses por adelantado- el propietario le ofreció al rubio el contrato y una pluma.

-de acuerdo- contesto Naruto y firmo los papeles, al terminar saco de su bolso el dinero que recibió del trabajo.- y aquí tiene los 200,000 por dos meses de renta- le ofreció el dinero y el contrato ya firmado de vuelta.

-excelente, eso sería todo de su parte Uzumaki-san yo me encargo de lo demás ahora si me disculpa tengo asuntos que atender- hablo el hombre mientras guardaba el contrato.

-nos vemos mas tarde- se despidió Lissana y el señor.

(Ya fuera del edificio)

-felicidades Naruto, ya tienes un lugar para vivir- dijo Happy volando frente al rubio.

-es verdad y aun te quedan 600,000 joyas, que harás ahora?- pregunto Lissana mientras su estomago daba un gruñido por el hambre asiendo que se sonrojara.

-mmmm... bueno, que les parece si antes que nada te invito algo de comer como agradecimiento- Naruto se detuvo eh izo su oferta con una sonrisa.

-la verdad es que si tengo hambre, así que aceptare tu oferta- Lisanna estaba un poco apenada pero feliz.

-de acuerdo pues busquemos un lugar donde comer- dijo partiendo en busca de un buen restaurante.

TIME SKIP.

Después de comer Naruto y Lissana estaban en el parque y se encontraban debajo de un árbol tomando un descanso.

-¡NARUTO YA ENCONTRASTE UN DEPARTAMENTO, AHORA PELEA CONMIGO!- gritaba Natsu emocionado mientras venia corriendo asia el.

-Natsu acabamos de comer dame 5 minutos- dijo Naruto recargándose en el tronco del árbol se encontraba sentado en flor de loto.

-eh, pero me dijiste que cuando volvieras - dijo Natsu haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

\- la que dijo eso fue Lisanna, ademas creo que ya te tienes que ir Lissana- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza asiendo sonrojar a la peliblanca , las palabras del rubio confundieron a los demás.

-a que te refieres?- pregunto la peliblanca sonrojada por lo dicho por Naruto.

-a eso- dijo apuntando detrás de el sin voltear la mirada, por el camino del parque se acercaban Mirajane y Ellfman.

-¡HEY LISANNA!- grito Ellfman acercandose a ellos seguido por Mira.

-Ellf-nii, Mira-nee que hacen aquí?- pregunto la menor de los Strauss a sus hermanos.

-te estábamos buscando, quiero que vengas con nosotros en una misión clase S- Mira contesto la pregunta de su hermana sorprendiéndola.

-¡ESPERA, SI VAS A LLEVAR A LISANNA TAMBIÉN LLÉVAME A MI!- grito Natsu grito feliz asciendo su petición.

-Lo siento Natsu pero es muy peligroso, la razón por la que llevo a Lisanna es por sus habilidades de apoyo no pienso dejarla pelear o algo por el estilo- Mira negó con la cabeza a la petición del pelirosa el cual hizo un puchero y se sentó en el piso molesto.

-descuida Natsu ya tendrás tu oportunidad- dijo Lisanna tratando de calmar al muchacho.

Mira se acerco a donde estaba Naruto mientras Lisanna consolaba a Natsu.- ...ya encontraste donde vivir?- pregunto la chica una vez estaba cerca del rubio.

-si ya encontré un lugar, por cierto gracias por lo del dinero de no haber sido por ello tendría problemas- le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Mira permaneció en silencio un momento.- ...ya veo...veras yo quería ... que ...- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero antes de continuar dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar alejándose del lugar.- vámonos Ellfman, Lisanna- hablo a sus hermanos para retirarse del lugar.

-de acuerdo nee-san, Naruto cuando regrese espero me ayudes con el entrenamiento que mencionaste- el peliblanco le dio una sonrisa al rubio mientras le mencionaba su acuerdo.

-je cuenta con ello Ellfman- Naruto estrecho la mano del Strauss para que este saliera detrás de su hermana mayor.

-nos vemos Natsu, Happy, Naruto-kun- dijo Lisanna y empezara a correr para alcanzar a sus hermanos, al subir una pequeña colina se detuvo y dio la vuelta alsando su mano con la señal de Fairy Tail.- ¡NO LO OLVIDES NATSU!- grito y los hermanos Strauss partieron a cumplir la misión de la bestia.

-que fue esa señal que hizo?- pregunto Naruto un tanto confundido poniéndose de píe.

-es la señal de Fairy Tail- contesto Happy haciendo la seña con su mano.

-es cierto eres nuevo así que no lo sabes- hablo Natsu viendo la señal que hacia Happy.- es un mensaje, significa que no importa si no te puedo ver incluso si estamos separados, siempre estaré viendo por ti- explico con una sonrisa y haciendo la señal en dirección por donde se había ido su amiga.

-ya veo, (este lugar enserio son como una familia es muy alegre)- pensó el rubio con una sonrisa.- bueno iré a descansar a mi nuevo departamento, los veré mañana en el gremio, nos vemos- se despidió dando la vuelta y empezando a caminar.

-¡ESPERA QUE PASA CON NUESTRA PELEA?!- pregunto exaltado Natsu.

-no crees que lo correcto sería esperar a que vuelva Lisanna?- dijo el rubio sin dejar de caminar.

-mmmm...supongo que tienes razón, de acuerdo pero prepárate no te lo voy a poner fácil, vamos Happy- dicho esto empezó a andar rumbo a su casa.

aye, nos vemos Naruto- dijo el gato y se fue con su compañero.

Ya de noche Naruto llego a su nuevo departamento y decidió tomar un baño y luego se fue a dormir.

-(es bueno tener donde descansar)- pensó ya acostado en una cama de tamaño matrimonial.

-(y definitivamente este lugar es mucho mejor que el otro)- hablo Kurama.

-(hey donde estuvieron toda la tarde?)- pregunto el rubio a sus inquilinos.

-(donde mas quieres que estemos baka)- dijo molesto Shukaku encontrando tonta la pregunta.

-(lo siento, a lo que me refiero es que no me hablaron en toda la tarde)-.

-(eso es por que estabas acompañado, y si empezabas a hablar con nosotros enfrente de los demás te verías como un loco)- Gyuuki explico el por que de su silencio.

-(supongo que tienes razón)-.

-(bueno Naruto-chan ya te uniste a Fairy Tail y conseguiste donde vivir, puedes dar tu llegada a Earthland como oficial)- dijo Matatabi con una sonrisa.

-(es cierto, bueno lo mejor ahora es descansar los veo mañana)- dijo el rubio acomodándose en su cama y dispuesto a dormir.

 ** **TIME SKIP 4 días (en la calle de Magnolia que lleva al gremio)****

Naruto se encontraba de camino al gremio, en estos días había tomado varias misiones fáciles que no eran fuera de la ciudad y decidió que ya era hora de tomar algo más arriesgado, pero cuando iba llegando a la puerta de entrada vio a Natsu salir corriendo y a Happy detrás de el.

-esos eran Natsu y Happy, me pregunto que habrá pasado?- se pregunto mientras veía como sus amigos se perdían a lo lejos, sin perder tiempo entro en el gremio solo para encontrarse con una triste imagen-(pero...qué pasa?)- se pregunto alarmado.

-(..Dolor, siento mucho dolor y tristeza en ellos)- hablo Kurama de forma trsite mientras una pequeña lagrima escapaba de sus ojos.

-...Naruto- una voz llamo la atención del rubio.

-...Gray, dime que paso?- pregunto preocupado al mago de hielo que claramente estaba deprimido.

-...la misión que tomo el equipo de Mira...salió mal- lo ultimo lo dijo volteando a ver a donde estaban Mirajane y Ellfman vendados.

Sin decir nada mas Naruto se acerco a donde estaban los hermanos Strauss, pero una pregunta importante rondaba su cabeza una pregunta que no quería hacer.- (...donde está Lisanna?)-.

Mirajane sintió como se acercaban a ella y alzo la mirada solo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la veían con tristeza y comprensión.- ...Naruto yo no pude..- dijo mientras saltaba a abrazar a Naruto cuando ríos de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas ..

-...fue mi culpa..- hablo Ellfman con la voz baja y sin levantar la mirada.

-no digas eso Ellfman...si alguien tuvo la culpa fui yo, yo la lleve con nosotros y por mi- dijo Mira mientras hablaba aun abrazando a Naruto y escondiendo su cara entre el pecho de Naruto mientras este solo se limitaba a abrazarla y consolarla.

-¡FUE MI CULPA!- grito fuertemente haciendo eco en el edificio.- ¡SI NO FUERA POR MI...si no fuera por mi Lisanna no...¡MALDICIOOOON!- Ellfman golpeaba el piso sin dejar de llorar mientras sus puños comenzaban a sangrar .

Naruto paso la vista por el lugar, todos tenían una cara triste incluso el maestro que estaba sentado sobre el mostrador, el rubio puso por un momento su mano sobre la cabeza de la dolida peliblanca y deshizo el abrazo mientras procedía a retirarse.

En la puerta del gremio estaba Erza junto a Gray al parecer ella también se acababa de enterar de lo que paso se notaba en su rostro.- quédate con Mira en lo que vuelvo- hablo Naruto llamando la atención de la pelirroja.- en estos momentos ella necesita a su mejor amiga- dijo esto pasando por su lado y continuando su camino fuera del gremio.

-de acuerdo, pero a dónde vas?- pregunto Erza en voz baja mientras veía la espalda de Naruto.

-...por Natsu - dicho esto dio un salto para subir a un tejado y empezar a moverse sobre las azoteas dejando sorprendidos a los dos magos que estaban en la puerta.

-...(sea lo que sea que pienses hacer, espero que pueda ayudarlos te lo encargo, Naruto)- pensaba el maestro mientras veía al nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail partir.

Naruto siguió la señal de la magia de Natsu hasta las afueras de la ciudad, cuando lo encontró estaba parado frente a lo que el le pareció un pequeño refugio hecho de paja.

-esa es una casa que Lisanna y Natsu construyeron cuando eran niños, ahí fue donde ellos me cuidaron antes de que naciera- Happy hablo tranquilo a un lado del rubio.

-ya veo, es especial para ellos...Happy, regresa al gremio yo hablare con Natsu- dijo tranquilamente el rubio.

-...de acuerdo- dijo el pequeño gato antes de volar de vuelta al gremio.

Una vez se fue Happy, Naruto se acerco a Natsu quedando solo a unos pasos detrás de el.- ...ven conmigo Natsu, hay algo que debemos hacer- dijo despacio.

-...de que hablas?- pregunto el pelirosa con la cabeza baja y sin voltear a verlo.

-no me dijiste que querías pelear?, vamos lo haremos en el gremio como la primera vez-.

Natsu tembló un poco antes de hacer una sonrisa melancólica.- ...dijiste que pelearíamos cuando Lisanna volviera...y ella ya no...volverá- una lagrima solitaria callo por su mejilla claramente conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.

Naruto no dijo nada mas, se acerco al pelirosa, lo tomo del chaleco por la espalda y se lo puso al hombro mientras echaba a correr rápidamente de vuelta al gremio.

-¡OYE QUE HACES!- grito Natsu mientras veía como iban saltando entre los árboles, el rubio no le respondió y siguió su camino.

De vuelta en el gremio, había un profundo silencio en el lugar nadie decía nada, Ellfman estaba sentado en una mesa junto con Gray y Happy quien acababa de llegar, en otra se encontraba Mira y enfrente de ella estaba Erza la cual solo abrazaba a su amiga, las puertas del gremio se abrieron fuertemente dejando entrar un corriente de aire, en el centro del salón estaba Naruto que sostenía Natsu y lo soltó para después voltear a verlo.

-levántate vamos a empezar..- Naruto se puso en posición de pelea.

-no voy a pelear..- dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie y dando la vuelta empezando a caminar lentamente a la puerta.

-...Natsu- dijo Happy desde su lugar, todos veían atentos a los dos jóvenes en el centro del gremio.

-...quien eres tu?- pregunto Naruto en dirección a Natsu quien se detuvo extrañado.

-que?- pregunto el pelirosa volteando a ver a Naruto.

-pregunte quien eres tú?, me dijiste que querías pelear conmigo y ahora dices que no, tú no eres el Natsu que conozco el verdadero Natsu que siempre nos alegra el dia con sus ocurrencias- dijo Naruto mientras apuntaba a Natsu viéndolo con una cara mosqueada.

-Naruto que inten..- Erza se había parado de la mesa y se dirija a Naruto pero fue detenida por Makarov.- maestro?-.

-..esto es algo que Natsu, y todos ustedes necesitan en este momento y Naruto lo sabe-. dijo viendo al rubio.

-te dije que no voy a pelear, Lisanna no está..- Natsu hablaba triste pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-ella esta aquí, siempre lo ah estado y lo estará siempre y para siempre..- las palabras del rubio sorprendieron a todo el gremio.

-que dices?- pregunto Natsu sorprendido.

-solo lo que ya sabes- Naruto alzo su mano derecha asiendo la señal de Fairy Tail.- tu me dijiste que esta señal significaba que no importa si no te puede ver aunque estén separados estáre viendo por ti, estoy seguro de que ella te está vigilando y a todos desde algún lugar- sus palabras hicieron llorar a los miembros del gremio incluyendo a los dos Strauss que recordaban el rostro de su hermana.

-como...¡COMO PUEDES HABLAR ASÍ!- grito Natsu- ¡TU ACABAS DE LLEGAR, NO HABLES COMO SI TE DOLIERA IGUAL QUE A NOSOTROS!- se lanzo sobre Naruto dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que este se quedara parado sin retroceder .

Todos veían esta escena sorprendidos incluso el maestro mas ninguno dijo nada.- ...claro que me duele- hablo Naruto limpiándose la sangre que salia de su labio.- yo no tenia nada cuando llegue a Fiore, pero conocí a Gildarts quien me acepto y me ayudo sin saber nada de mi, después llegue aquí, te conocí a ti al Maestro, Mira, Erza, Gray, Ellfman y Lisanna quien fue la primera en darme la bienvenida- dijo mientras recuperaba la postura y una lagrima salía por su ojo.- claro que me duele, se lo triste que es pero..no por eso...¡VOY A LAMENTARME TODA LA VIDA POR SU PARTIDA! , ... las personas mueren Natsu , todos moriremos algún dia , y esta no es la excepción pero no por eso nos limitaremos a estar triste durante años , excluyéndonos de la gente a la que le importamos- dijo finalmente regresándole el golpe a Natsu y así los dos empezaron una pelea a golpe limpio.

Después de un tiempo de darse golpes se detuvieron y visiblemente Natsu estaba en peor condición que Naruto.

-..yo le prometí- Natsu hablaba entre jadeos.- yo le prometí...que la próxima vez que se perdiera...la encontraría- el chico comenzó a llorar.- pero.. Ahora no puedo llegar a donde ella esta...¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA!- grito lanzándose nuevamente al ataque, pero cuando iba a golpear a Naruto este detuvo su puño con su mano.

-..sigue adelante Natsu- hablo soltando su puño y golpeándolo con su mano libre.- Fairy Tail es una familia, Nuestro hogar, desde que estamos aquí nuestras vidas ya no nos pertenecen solo a nosotros, todos aquí estamos unidos, yo no me detendré seguiré viviendo, no solo por mi también por Lisanna- ya nadie en el gremio contenía sus lagrimas las palabras de Naruto les había alzado el ánimo.

-(para el, desde un principio todos fuimos su familia)- Pensaba Erza mientras mantenía una mirada triste sobre el rubio.

-sigue adelante, Natsu vive de una manera que haga feliz a Lisanna para cuando se vuelvan a reunir no te arrepientas de nada frente a ella, de esa forma- Naruto puso su puño derecho sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón.- de esa forma Lisanna siempre seguirá viva dentro de tu corazón- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa y después de esto salio del edificio dirigiéndose al patio trasero cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Paso un tiempo antes de que Natsu se pusiera de píe.- ...no me rendiré, seguiré adelante, ¡ME HARÉ MUCHO MAS FUERTE PARA ENCONTRAR A IGNEEL Y PROTEGER A MIS AMIGOS!, es una promesa, así que mírame Lisanna- Natsu recupero su sonrisa y haciendo la señal de Fairy Tail seguido después por los demás miembros del gremio.

-nee-san, te prometo que me haré más fuerte, seré un verdadero hombre- Ellfman hablo a su hermana parándose a su lado, tenía una leve sonrisa pero su mirada era de determinación.

-...si, lo se- Mira también tenía una sonrisa pero la de ella era más tierna y cálida una sonrisa que ella no había tenido antes.

Fuera del gremio Naruto escuchaba feliz como el ánimo regresaba poco a poco.- lo hiciste bien- hablo una voz a su lado.

-no fue la gran cosa maestro, solo quería ayudarlos- dijo sonriente Naruto.

-Naruto, realmente te lo agradezco, gracias- dijo el maestro con una sonrisa triste mientras una lagrima salía.

El rubio sonrió de igual manera recordando a Lisanna.- este gremio era importante para ella, estoy seguro que no le gustaría que estuvieran tristes por su causa- se empezó a retirar del lugar

-si, en eso tienes razón, nos vemos- el Maestro se dispuso a entrar nuevamente en el gremio.

-una última cosa maestro- dijo Naruto y Makarov volteo a verlo.- le prometo, que nunca más dejare morir a algún miembro de mi familia y es una promesa de por vida- dijo con una sonrisa sobre su hombro y después corrió calle abajo.

Makarov sonrió y sin decir nada entro al gremio.(Se que lo aras Naruto .. se que lo lograras )-penso el maestro.-

TIME SKIP (2 días después)

Todos los miembros del gremio se presentaron en el funeral de Lisanna, aunque todos estaban tristes dejaron el lugar con una sonrisa y la promesa de vivir también por ella cortesía de cierto rubio ese día y el siguiente el gremio estuvo fuera de labores.

Naruto llego al gremio alrededor del medio día al entrar todos los miembros presentes le dedicaron una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido Naruto- lo saludo Makarov.

-ya vienes a tomar un trabajo tan pronto- dijo Wakaba.

-buenos días Naruto, quieres acompañarme con un trago?- le pregunto la bebedora por excelencia del gremio Cana Alberona quien al parecer ya iba en su cuarto barril.

-jeje creo que paso..- dijo nervioso el rubio a la oferta de la mujer.

-bu...buenos días Naruto- hablo una voz femenina que reconoció como la de Mirajane.

-buenos días Mi..mi...¡MIRAJANE?!- Naruto se dio la vuelta mientras saludaba solo para encontrarse con una muy diferente pero igual de hermosa Mira.

La chica dejo por completo su conjunto gótico cambiándolo por un vestido de tirantes color amarillo y un listón de color blanco en la cintura que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. llevaba zapatillas de correa color blanco y se había soltado el cabello, hay que decir que estaba claramente sonrojada.- me veo extraña?- pregunto un tanto avergonzada.

Naruto tardo en reaccionar ya que seguía en shock por la impresión al igual que el resto de los presente.- no para nada , te ves hermosa, pero por que el cambio?- pregunto levemente sonrojado.

-Bueno, Lisanna alguna vez me dijo que me vería bien en este tipo de ropa, así que decidí probármela, que opinas?- pregunto dando una vuelta lentamente con un gran sonrojo.

-que estoy de acuerdo con Lisanna, te vez increíble y mas hermosa de lo que eras- contesto sin reparos.

-me alegro- Mira se veía claramente aliviada , después de un momento de silencio volvió su vista al rubio.- sabes..yo quería decir esto desde hace tiempo, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba a pesar de que Lisanna me dijo que no era la gran cosa, yo no sabía como hacerlo así que simplemente lo diré...Naruto, muchas gracias por salvarme en la cueva , y también gracias por salvar a Lisanna el primer día que llegaste, realmente, muchas gracias- termino de agradecer con una tierna sonrisa que le saco suspiros y sonrojo a más de uno en el gremio.

-ni lo menciones, como dije somos parte de la misma familia y debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros- Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica.

-de acuerdo, ahora iré a ver en que puedo ayudar al maestro, nos vemos- Mira se despidió y se dirijo al mostrador.

Tiempo después Naruto estaba sentado en una mesa tomando una bebida, cuando Ellfman se le acerco.- hey Naruto te parece si empezamos con el entrenamiento- dijo elfman con una sonrisa.

-ya te recuperaste?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa.

-por supuesto un verdadero hombre no se debe detener por algo haci-.

-de acuerdo, Gray vienes?- Naruto hablo al azabache que estaba en la barra.

-por supuesto ya era hora- dijo parándose de su asiento y acercándose a los dos.

-no se van a divertir sin mi verdad?- hablo una nueva voz llamando su atención, era Natsu.

Naruto solo le dio una sonrisa y asintió.- vamos- dijo empezando a caminar a la parte posterior del gremio seguido por los otros tres mientras pensaba en algo que le incomodaba.

TIME SKIP

Por la tarde Naruto iba de regreso a su departamento después de pasar casi todo el día ayudando a Natsu y los otros a entrenar estaba muy cansado para tomar un trabajo, pero alguien lo estaba esperando a la mitad del puente que cruza el río para llegar a su edificio.

-me esperabas, Erza?- pregunto acercándose a la pelirroja.

-si, quería hablar contigo- dijo mientras de volteaba y recargaba sus brazos en el barandal.

-y, de que quiere hablar?- Naruto imito la acción de Erza poniéndose a su lado.

-yo pues...gracias- dijo finalmente volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa.-no sabia como decirlo sin parecer débil-.

-por que te preocupaba eso?- pregunto extrañado.

-todos en el gremio me consideran la mujer más fuerte y darte las gracias seria mostrarme vulnerable- Erza hablo con la mirada puesta en el río.

-yo no lo veo así, aquellos que no necesitan ayuda son fuertes, pero aquellos que piden ayuda y la agradecen reconocen su propia fuerza y por lo tanto pueden hacerse aun mas fuertes- Naruto veía al cielo mientras recordaba a sus maestros.

Erza estaba sorprendida por las palabras del rubio y sonrió una vez más.- no sé como agradecerte .. mientras tenia un pequeño rubor

-si quieres agradecerme es fácil- Naruto estiro su mano derecha y se la ofreció a Erza.- se mi amiga así de simple.

La chica vio la mano de Naruto extrañada por la petición pero no dudo en aceptar.-seguro Naruto- dijo correspondiendo el gesto,- de acuerdo ya hice lo que vine a hacer así que me retiro, te veo mañana- se despidió soltando el agarre y dándole un beso en la mejilla que iso que se sonrojara .

-seguro nos vemos- contesto Naruto mientras se tocaba la mejilla algo sonrojado mientras veía a la pelirroja marcharse, cuando ya estaba un poco alejada recordó algo importante.- ¡ERZA, ESPERO QUE PRONTO VOLVAMOS A TRABAJAR JUNTOS!- aunque no se diera cuenta una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Scarlet que siguió su camino desapareciendo finalmente de su vista.

-(lo ven se los dije seria la pelirroja)- hablo Kurama dentro de su mente.

-(tenias razón se ve que lo conoces bien)- dijo Kokuou con una sonrisa.

-(kurama por que a todos tus jinchurikis tiene algo que ver con pelirrojos)-dijo Matatabi uniéndose al chime.

-(de que están hablando ustedes?)- Naruto estaba confuso por la conversación.

-(de nada importante por el momento)- dijo Choumei.

-(mejor ve a descansar Naruto-chan, que mañana continuamos con u entrenamiento)- Matatabi dio por terminado el asunto a lo que el chico solo asintió.

Naruto dio un ultimo vistazo al cielo y sonriendo emprendió su camino de vuelta a su departamento.


End file.
